Ill Repute by lucifael
by paskin52
Summary: Harry's life changes with the addition of two people he never would have included himself.
1. Chapter 1

Ill Repute  
Chapter 01 – Sirius's Last Prank

Harry looked around the room warily. Less than a week after he had been dropped at the Dursley's and he was back in HQ. In a room he had never seen before in the depths of the building. Around him were some people he knew and some he did not. Some he would rather not know as well. The Malfoy family being one of them. He wasn't entirely sure what they were doing here. Or how they came to be there. But since they had arrived via some sort of special port key he had to imagine they didn't know where they were. There had been quite the flurry of port key arrivals earlier. Some of his professor from school where there. Some seemed to be confused as to why. The Headmaster was sat off to the side, looking at him warily. Which made a lot of sense since Harry had not long ago blown up the mans office. Draco Malfoy was shooting him foul glances every five minutes and Lucius looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Narcissa Malfoy was cool and calm, but Harry noticed she looked... sad. There was a portly man sat off to the side that seemed to be a virtual powerhouse and had greeted Dumbledore as an equal on his arrival. Harry had caught his name Croaker. The name rang a bell to Harry something about the Ministry, and something about Unspeakables. He was one of the few that wasn't surprised to be there. Tonks was sat with Remus Lupin. Hermione was sat with the Weasley family. Nearly all of whom were in attendance.

Harry's eyes cast around again. He didn't want to be back here. Not so soon after Sirius's death. It was still fresh and raw and burned inside of him. The scene plagued him. Watching his God father falling into the Veil, the accidental death of a good man. Well, mostly Accidental. TO this day he was still quite sure Bellatrix had not meant to kill him. Though why that was he had no idea. Just before she had began to laugh, she had looked oddly stunned. He was still going to kill her for that. He really wished his Crucio had been more effective than just blasting away her shield and making her yell a bit. He hadn't told anyone about using that spell, not yet. Had spent a long time firing spells through his wand, once he was able. Washing out the evidence of his use of an Unforgivable. Contrary to popular belief, Harry was no idiot.

The question was, why where they all there? The answer was simple on one hand and complex on the other. This was to be the reading of Sirius Onion Black's Last Will and Testament. Which was just another reason he didn't want to be here. He was being forced to face the fact that his godfather was gone. Which was not something he really wanted to do just yet. If ever in fact.

Daedalus Diggle was standing at one end of the strange room, a desk behind him with a purple valise on top of it. His likewise purple bowler hat beside it. He was, to Harry, just one indication of how color blind Wizards appeared to be. Harry was sat not far away from him. Silently fuming and grieving. Fuming because since he had arrived not a single person had talked to him. Not since Tonks had picked him up and dropped him here. That pissed Harry off more than a little to say the least.

Though, there was one thing that really got him. Something he just did not understand. Most people here were connected to Sirius in some way. That was obvious, even those he didn't know. Like that tall wizard in back with the hard eyes. It was the slender woman near to that wizard that freaked Harry out. What the hell was Trewlawny doing here? Snape he could understand. No doubt his godfather had something fun lined up for him. But her? It made no bloody sense.

Daedalus cleared his throat. Glancing at a large ornate pocket watch as he did so. "If I may have your attention" he said. "I will begin this highly unusual reading."

The room shuffled and became silent. In the hour it had taken for everyone to arrive there had been a general hum of conversation in the room. "This is the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Onion Black. I have a long list of instructions to go through, so please... I beg your patience."

Lucius Malfoy made a muttered nasty comment, that had half the people in the room wanting to hex him. Frankly Harry didn't give a shit, he just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Before I begin reading items of the will. Baron Black instructed that a few messages be passed out, one to each person here. This is why were are in this specially prepared room. Through some rather impressive spellmanship the Baron has arranged it so that he can give you your messages in a more personal fashion."

The room rumbled a bit at that news. Harry was frozen in horror. How was he supposed to take seeing Sirius again so soon?

"To start the process I must ask Harry Potter to join me." the lawyer said. Looking at Harry with a not unkind smile.

Harry rose shakily, walking stiffly to the Wizard Lawyer. "Please read this" Daedalus told him, passing him a blank piece of parchment. "I am told you will know the phrase"

A slight smile flittered on Harry's lips for a moment. He took a breath and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The twins chuckled, then looked surprised. How would Sirius know that phrase? Was what was doubtlessly going through their minds. The parchment swam with words and Harry took another breath.

"Welcome" he read, "To the Will Reading of Sirius Onion Black. I have asked Harry to read this to you in order to trigger the spell, and more importantly..." Harry trailed off chuckling. He cleared his throat. "I am reading straight from the parchment" he warned and waved it, "That interfering old buzzard Dumbledore doesn't try to stop My Godson from attending." The room ruffled in shock, and Albus Dumbledore himself stiffened for a moment, and then chuckled. "Shortly this specially prepared room, and I thank the Headmaster for his help, will be triggered into action. I must ask that no one tries to leave, and to that end the door will now Lock"

The door swung shut with a slam and several bolts where heard to slide into place. Then a blue shield hummed to life in front of it.

Harry smirked slightly at the faces of either amusement, shock or outrage that looked up at him. "When Harry says the next sentence I will deliver my message to you all at the same time." Harry paused. His eyes widened slightly, then he licked his lips. "I Harry James Potter, do swear my oath that I will..."

Dumbledore jumped to his feet, "Don't finish that sentence!" he warned. Mad Eye Moody began to pull his wand.

Harry looked at him steadily, "...honour Sirius Onion Black's wishes." There was a flash of magic, emanating from Harry's back pocket.

"Oh Harry" Dumbledore had just enough time to say before the room changed. To Harry it was as if everyone faded away. Leaving him in a softly glowing room all alone. This was not an unusual thing for Harry. The being alone. The glow was new at least. Two Chairs shifted to the centre of the room while all the others that had been present flashed out of existence. Harry had to assume this was happening to everyone else as well. Though why Sirius had to be so dramatic he wasn't sure. Other than the fact he had felt like it. Which was a perfectly valid excuse for a Marauder.

"Hello Harry" Sirius said appearing in a ghost like form, already sat in one of the chairs. "Take a load off" he said waving at the spare chair.

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Cut that out" Sirius said, "Or you'll start me off. The spell is timed and we don't have time for tears Pup. Come on, join me. Indulge me" he said smiling.

Harry nodded, taking a breath against his tears. Refusing to let them fall. He had cried far too many tears so far that Summer. He sat down and looked at his godfather with a sad expression.

"No one in this room knows what I'm up to." Sirius said with a smile. "They think I've set this up to talk to them, or shout at them in person. As it were. But before I tell you the real reason for this show. I want to give you a little history you won't know about."

Harry looked curiously at his Godfather.

"When I left school. Or when We left school. Your father and I both went to Auror academy. He was very good, very good. One hell of a law enforcement officer. I... lacked a moral attitude that really fitted in with the Auror Corps." Sirius said with a smirk. "It did however fit in with another area of the Ministry. Did you see that portly wizard. Virtually hums with power?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius smiled, "That's Croaker. He may have a first name I have no idea. I just called him boss. He is the head of the Unspeakables. They're a bit like a secret police force. They are also the ones that control Hit Wizards. Did you happen to see a tall wizard, blonde hair and eyes like stone?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good he came" Sirius said with a smirk, "He's a Hit Wizard. The best in the business, one guy you do not want to tangle with. He's powerful and deadly. Everything a good Hit Wizard should be. They're the strong arm of the Unspeakables. There is also research and design departments. I wasn't a Hit Wizard. I worked with the R and D mostly. Though I did some missions."

Harry's eyes shot wide.

Sirius laughed, "That's right up until I was arrested I was an Unspeakable. You see they were interested in my pranking experience mostly. I designed most of the Pranks. Till your mum came along. Well, let's just say I have a bit of a flair for creating spells. The one that you triggered is one of mine. Especially made for the occasion. I also created another spell, one I wish I hadn't." Sirius smiled sadly. "It shows you how you will die. I'm the only one that I know of that has ever used it. Being the designer I pretty much had to. So right now I will say. I know how I died. I prepared for it for a long time. Dumbledore's incarceration of me actually helped in the end, though I chaffed at the bit. You see Prison was not... kind to me Harry. Before I went there I was not as reckless, not so unbalanced. I know I've given you a hard time and I'm sorry for that. Confusing you with your father on occasion and trying to make you into a carbon copy. That was because my mind was pretty much broken Harry. As you can see, I'm alright now." he smirked. "For the most part. When I finally finished this spell it took a bit of me, and most of my power and embedded it into this room for the conversations I'm currently having. Anyway, I'm getting off of the point."

"What is the point?" Harry asked.

"I've done all this for you. This room is a powerful spell and has some of the best wards and scheme's in it I've ever created. When this spell completes, all the dark magic will be sucked out of the house and all but two of the wards will have been used up on the building. I left the Fidelius and Unplottable ones alone for obvious reasons. You see, everyone is being told they are powering the spell" Sirius said with a smirk. "They aren't. They're going to be a bit tired after this and they will think that was because of the drain... Which is was."

"You're making no sense Padfoot."

Sirius laughed. "I have often been angry at Dumbledore for giving you no training. He has time and time again told me you need to have a childhood. I agree in theory. Only Voldemort isn't going to wait for you to grow up, leave school and get your training. He'll strike while you're weakest. He's not a bloody idiot. So, I am rectifying Dumbledore's mistake and in the process I'm pulling of my last prank."

"What do you mean."

"I have arranged for the most powerful, skilled, or talented people I could lay my hands on to be in this room. Right now Harry there is a werewolf, a metamorph and 5 Animagi and that's not including the other skills in the room." Sirius smirked.

Harry frowned, wondering who the hell he was talking about, oh god he hoped it wasn't Trewlawny.

"I'm laying into Snape and Dumbledore something fierce right now. But it is all a distraction. This is where I'm a little disappointed really. They're all being pranked and no one but you will know. Which is a shame."

"I don't get what you mean Sirius."

"A little power, a lot of knowledge and skill. Some abilities are being either copied or drained off as we speak. When I end this conversation you're going to have a killer headache. But when you wake up tomorrow you will know everything you need to know to take out Voldemort, and you will have more than enough power to carry it out too."

Harry made like a fish.

"It's terribly dark magic actually." Sirius said with a proud smile, "But then they can't send me back to Azkaban now can they? Oh and it's unlikely they'll twig any time soon. It's an empowerment ritual and a skill theft in one tidy little package. They'll be paid well and I'm actually copying the talents not stealing them. Which is why you won't be an Werewolf or a Metamophamagus. But you will get some of that power, and you'll know how they do it. Croaker in particular is a bloody escapist. I've never heard of a prison or cell that has a chance of keeping him locked up. You're going to know how he does that. Snape, amazing at potions. I figure that is useful. Dumbledore, god there's so much he knows it's mad. Jeremy Connor's. That's the hit wizard, he knows more about fighting than even Croaker. His ability to react like a bloody fly is going in your head as I speak."

"This is so very, very wrong." Harry said in shock.

"I know, great isn't it." Sirius said with a wide smile. "There's lot's more to tell you. For instance I got so many Animagus here, not because I think you will get their forms. But you will know HOW to get your own and have more than a little skill when you do. I only wish I could've gotten me there to help" he said grinning. "The real abilities may take some time you see. Everything has to integrate. There are some that I just can't get to you. The werewolf thing or the Metamorph. Or.." Sirius smirked, "There is someone in the room with a talent so rare they are probably the only one in Europe with it. It's largely wasted; I understand, but the fact is as much as I think you'd enjoy it. I can't give you that. In fact I've had to put that person into the spell specifically to skip. Because if the spell tried to copy it, well things could get hairy. But that's besides the point."

"It is?" Harry said, more than a little horrified at what his Godfather had done, and slightly amused too.

"Yes, I want you to have some fun with all this. Which brings me to my next point Pup. I know you will be rich when you get the Potter money. But that, thanks to Dumbledore is a long way off. You see he has manipulated your life since he found out some prophesy. I'm sick of that. Daedalus has some papers for you to sign. Papers that will free you from his control. You will be an adult by law, able to perform magic and you will become my adopted son."

"Oh Padfoot." Harry said sadly, "I wish you had done that when you were alive."

"I'm no father figure pup. Or was no father figure. Especially after prison. I'm not fit to be a father which is why the second set of papers will Emancipate you. But, me adopting you, and this made me laugh when I found out. Will make you not only Potter-Black, but Baron Potter-Black. Head of the Black family. Apparently my mother didn't disown me properly. I hope you will ensure the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black falls to Ill Repute" Sirius said with a slightly wicked smile. "But, right now I'm telling Cissy to divorce that husband of hers. I have the papers set up for her and that will make her back into a Black. It'll be your job to provide for her, look after her and make sure that blond bastard doesn't hurt her any more."

Harry blinked at that, "OK, I don't really know Mrs Malfoy, as far as I'm aware she's done nothing to me. It was her son and husband."

"Yeah, first item you won't like. But it may not be a problem. She's going to want to bring Draco with her. If he formally renounces he father he will become your ward. There is a temptation there to get back at him. You will have power over him, don't. Not even I at my worst would use my position to hurt my family. Mess with them certainly, hurt no. It's a solemn, and ancient responsibility and I expect you to treat it with respect."

Harry nodded, "I don't like Draco, but if he doesn't want to follow in his dad's footsteps... Well I suppose I can, and should help with that. I doubt we'll ever be friends though."

"You don't have to be... There are other items you aren't going to like, but I'm a little heartened by the maturity you just showed. More than I would've I think"

Harry frowned slightly. "Erh..."

"You see, this spell, the inheritance and everything else that Daedalus will fill you in on. It's my last gift and in part payment. Because this is where I get to my last wishes. Since the spell is working you gave your oath to honour them. You now have no choice but to do so."

'On no, that's not ominous at all!' Harry thought to himself.

-#-

Everyone's eyes opened in fairly quick succession. Some looked amused, other's looked angry. In some cases who was showing what was surprising. Ron in particular looked ready to spit nails. Hermione looked confused, Ginny was openly crying. Some were not surprising, Malfoy Snr looked about ready to risk a splinching just to get out of there.

Daedalus looked up as they all came too. Leaving only Harry in a trance. "I've been instructed to continue without Mr Potter. Apparently that discussion will take quite some time." he said adjusting his papers.

He then read out who was getting what, in it's most simplistic terms. There were some surprises there too. But the one thing no one was surprised about was that Harry got everything that was left.

"This is an Outrage" Lucius said getting to his feet, his anger showing as a red face and an angry tone. "My Son is the direct line descendant for the House of Black. He should be getting the lions share of the inheritance. Let alone the titles! I do not understand how a convicted criminal holds sway over the house, or indeed has any rights here!"

"That's just it Mr Malfoy. Sirius Black was never convicted of any crime. No court of law was involved with his incarceration. He was in full right to do as he wished with the Black Holdings and titles." Daedalus told the angry Malfoy.

"He certainly has no right to try to get my wife to divorce me!" Lucius spat, conceding that the Ministry had been very stupid there. He had no way to contest the will now. Not that he wouldn't try anyway.

Mrs Malfoy smiled thinly. "I Accept" she said. Her Husband and son turned to her, and a small chuckle was heard from the back of the room. Just before they both let loose with both canons. The magic of the room protected her from being cursed, thankfully. "Nearly my entire life I have put up with much. I have lost my son to an arrogant and cruel father. My baby now follows the same dark path as his father and has become a man you should be proud of I suppose Lucius. Not that you are. Draco, if you renounce your father now. The Black family will protect you. They have to..." she looked at her son hopefully.

He snarled at her in return. Looking at her with hate in his eyes.

Narcissa shook her head sadly. "I've put up with abuse in many forms. I have watched my son turn into a man I dislike. My husband become a monster who hides behind the tails of a once great man. My sister has become unhinged."

A gasp was missed by the spectators. "I have lost a cousin I loved to her because of you and your master Lucius." She looked around. Her eyes glacial. "I am risking everything, betting it all on him" she said with a nod towards Harry. "Because I have so little left to loose, other than my self respect. Which I have been denying myself for too long. So yes I accept and with finally some pride in myself for doing so." she said and with that walked as far away from her murderously glaring husband and son as she could. Not far from Harry in point of fact. That was probably because she really had bet on him. Bet he wouldn't let his new position down. God she hoped she was right to do so, otherwise she would be dead very soon.

Harry was still in a trance, but she was hoping it wouldn't last.

The room shifted a bit, the emotional outburst had made many of them wonder in their own ways. Harry's friends in particular wondered what the hell Harry was talking about for so long. Or how he would react to his new ... responsibilities and holdings.

Ron had been somewhat mollified by his own inheritance. 5000 Galleons was quite a bit of money, not that it sealed the rift with Sirius's memory for the thing he had said. No matter how correct they may have been. He was looking between Harry and Hermione wondering what Sirius had meant. He had told him not to get in the way of their friendship. Why would he say that to Ron, he had been a friend to Harry hadn't he?

Other's in the room had not gotten very much at all. Other than the message given to them. Snape was looking a little shocked. He had been given a very rare potions book. Something that was an original edition and passed down in the Black family for many years. The message he had received was in fact more of an apology and a warning than a message.

Dumbledore was a little grey, since he had just been balled out essentially. He had no inheritance, only instructions. He was actually more worried about the oath Harry had made and the ramifications of this Baron Black item. Yes, he was sure Harry would honour that, and look after Narcissa, which would be potentially useful. She was no Death Eater, but her husband was and one of the inner circle at that. That was good, but what did it mean for the protections on Harry's home. Would they stand? If not Harry would be in danger almost immediately.

Harry let out a gasp and stood up. His eyes virtually glowing with repressed anger. "Papers" he snapped at the Lawyer.

Daedalus nodded and handed the items over and a quill to sign with. Dumbledore was more than a little worried at what he was going to sign. "Do you think it wise to.."

"Shut up" Harry snapped, making the entire room gasp, let alone Dumbledore.

"Harry don't talk to the ..." Molly started, only to trail off when Harry whirled on her.

"Mrs Weasley, I love you, but Shut Up" he said and turned back to signing his papers.

Molly sat back down. Looking half pleased at his declaration and shocked at being told to shut up.

"Mother Fucker" Harry muttered loud enough to be heard.

Another shocked gasp, though Draco was smirking.

"I can't believe he's done this to me" Harry said, anger pouring off of him even as he signed, "Rat son of a bitch bastard" he continued, his volume rising as he signed. Eyes intent and angry.

"Harry?" Dumbledore began.

Harry span on him, "Shut The Fuck Up" he growled, turning back and signing more papers.

"I won't be spoken to that way Harry. I know you are angry with me."

Harry span again, eyes spitting fire, "Angry at YOU?" he demanded to know.

Dumbledore blinked, "I thought..."

"That would be a pleasant change. In this case, you are wrong. I'm not angry at you." Harry said his voice shaking with restrained fury. "I told you to shut up, because right now... It's not a good idea to piss me off." he said, the table under his hand beginning to smoke slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes looked to Harry's hand, watching the varnish peel around it. "I see. I think... I will be quiet" he said a slight smile on his face.

"What's the matter Potter. Did god daddy tell you off?" Draco said smiling nastily. "Was the nasty murder mean to you?" he said in a highly mocking tone.

Harry smiled. "You really are an idiot" he said as the entire area around him seemed to be filled with magic. He took a few calming breaths. Then signed off the final piece of paper. "Have you taken the offer?" he asked.

"No he did not!" Malfoy Snr spat. "That traitorous bitch did." he said glaring at his soon to be ex-wife. Dead wife if he had a say in the matter.

Harry's eyes turned slowly to the pale Mrs Malfoy. Or would that be Miss Black? "I'll honour the code on this." he said. "You are granted sanctuary in my home." he looked to the Malfoy men, "You two get the Fuck out before I have Kreacher throw you out."

"Now ..." Malfoy Snr began and that was as far as he got. Harry's eyes flashed and the blonde was sent flying back over a chair and hitting the rear wall.

"It's not a good idea to Piss me off when I'm TRYING to stay in control" he said tendrils of power snapping and hissing around him. Visible lightning bolts appearing around him. "I have this control problem" he said with a nasty smile. "Accidental magic, at my age... Terrible huh?" he said his eyes pinning Draco to the spot. "Best get away before I... oh I dunno... turn you back into a ferret."

Draco ran to his father and triggered the return port key that had been supplied.

Harry addressed the room at large. "I do not wish to be rude. But please, all of you, get out of my house." he said and with that turned to Mrs Malfoy, "But not you two." He said, looking to Daedalus as well. Then he walked to the back of the room, as far away from everyone as he could get.

Since he was putting out pure power and an aura of danger. It was widely held that the best thing they could all do was honour his wishes on this one.

Dumbledore in particular realised staying would only make things worse. The phrase My House, had told him all he needed to know about the documents Harry had just signed. The Black Ancestral home could not be given away. It followed the line of succession. Meaning Harry was now a black and the head of the family. To do that Sirius had pulled a swift one on Dumbledore. Which meant that Dumbledore had to go straight to Privet Drive and check the Wards.

"Miss Black" Daedalus said, "I have some papers for you to sign" he told her as people began to leave by droves. Some glaring at Harry, others not caring either way. Just happy to end the bizarre reading.

Harry watched them go, trying to control his temper as best he could. He was more angry than he could ever remember being. Not at what Sirius had done, not exactly. That actually amused him a little. It felt like cheating for sure, but he doubted Voldemort would wait, just as Sirius had said. No this was perhaps at least a way for him to survive. Perhaps even what the Prophesy had talked about in fact. His head really hurt and his entire body felt like it was on fire. But he was no stranger to pain. In it's various forms. At least he wasn't grieving, he was half tempted to perform Necromancy so he would get the old dog back and kick his arse before killing him again. Then perhaps repeating the process a few times. He knew the anger would fade in time. Not for a good long while though he suspected.

How could he ask that of him? Some of his requests had been fair and easy to perform. Others had been more difficult. Have Fun? How was he supposed to have fun when he had to do THAT!

The old bastard.

Harry blew out a breath. He wasn't just angry with Sirius either. The bastard had gone on to tell him a few home truths that rankled oh, just a lot.

He looked up to see Miss Black, or was that Ms? Either way the beautiful blond had signed her papers and was looking at Harry with a little nervousness. Which was to be expected since Harry had his own personal lightning storm still. He took a few more deep breaths. Pushing back his power. The storm faded somewhat, until finally it was gone. He was still pissed as hell but at least he wasn't going to blow anyone, or anything up. "Thank you Mr Diggle" Harry said.

The Lawyer smiled at him in a kindly fashion. "It was a most unusual reading. I hope that in future all my readings will be so interesting." he said.

Harry snorted. He'd be willing to bet the man wouldn't if he had known what was going on. "You should use your Port Key sir. The room will shortly be collapsing."

"I was told that would happen" Diggle said, "I wish you well. You have an appointment with the Goblins tomorrow to finalise the financial details."

"Mr Diggle" Harry said stilling the mans motion towards his port key. "Could I trouble you for some parchment and a quill?"

"Of course." Daedalus said with a smile. Fetching both from his ridiculous valise. He laid them down on the table. He nodded to Narcissa, "Miss Black." he said and triggered his port key.

"What about me Baron?" Cissy asked.

Harry smiled thinly, "That's going to take some getting used to." he commented wryly. "As I perform the end of the spell. You'll have to stay close to me, I'm afraid holding on tight if you want to survive the experience. Until I've performed it, you won't be able to get out the door. The Bugger didn't think that bit through."

Cissy rose an elegant brow at him. "I am sorry" Harry said. "I realise we don't know each other well enough to be ... hugging. There really is no other choice." He then looked to the corner of the room. "I'll be in touch with you shortly" he said his eyes hard. Cissy turned to look at the blank space in confusion. There was a slight pop as a Port key was triggered.

Harry held out his arms with a smirk. "Miss Black?"

Cissy nodded and stepped into his arms. Surprised that he was so strong as he held tightly on to her.

"Mischief Managed" he said.

The room swirled around him at his worlds. Glowing brightly and flashing in and out of phase. It appeared to fold itself up around them. Getting closer and closer at a rapid rate. The walls closing in in a worrying fashion. Cissy looked at Harry who looked back steadily. She was taken by his eyes for a moment. They held a lot of power, quite a bit of pain and where a most attractive shade of green now that she came to look so closely at him. Then he let go of her and she looked around. Finding herself standing in a hauntingly familiar kitchen.

"Oh" she said in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – Hang Over

Cissy walked into the study. It had once been her fathers. Despite the fact she was not Mrs Black's daughter, being that she was Sirius's Cousin. At one time all the Blacks had been under the one roof. All of her sisters and Sirius. Her father, mother and Aunt. Then her father had died and they had stayed there. Under her Aunt's somewhat Tyrannical control. Sirius had suffered most, he had not been of the same views and had suffered for that. Eventually moving out to live with James Potter. After that things had actually gotten worse.

She shook off her memories and looked at her Baron. He was sat behind the desk going through paperwork. He had spent most of the day with the Goblins, telling her to stay put. Which, while she knew was for her own good, annoyed her slightly. She had nothing. Only some of the now ill fitting clothes she had left behind. Charms had helped with that, but they were hardly to her style any more. She needed to find other clothing soon. Or the charms would fade and she'd be walking around in clothes that fitted very badly. As in barely descent in some cases. She didn't know how to broach that subject with him. He was young, probably too young to realise the import of such things to a lady of her station, or realise she had a station actually.

Harry looked up. His head was still banging from the night before and now he had eye strain to just make it that little bit worse. Which was not helping his mood any, which had already been foul. The Goblins had been helpful though, for which he was grateful. Their usual terseness refreshing. In fact he would go so far as to say he liked Goblins. Which most Wizards would rarely say, or even admit if they felt it. He saw the woman he still though of as Mrs Malfoy looked at him, looking pensive. Which was strange. She was normally very cool rarely seeming to show emotion. But then, he hadn't known her that long.

He looked at his bottle of butter beer. It started to shift over the table, before he slammed down on the automatic response. Instead reaching for it. Lots of weird crap had been happening to him. It was like accidental magic, made all the worse for the fact he knew it wasn't. It was lack of control. Something that had to be learnt through experience and not from the knowledge dump he had experienced. "Miss Black" he said by way of greeting before he swigged some of the lightly alcoholic beverage. The alcohol actually helped sooth the migraine that was attempting to cleave his skull in two.

"Baron" she said. Harry smiled slightly again. He had been called that by many people all day and he was still far from used to it.

"What can I do for you? Miss Black"

"Please... Call me Cissy Baron" she told him, smiling slightly.

Harry smiled and returned, "Harry then" she smiled again. He could see what Malfoy had seen in her, not only her breeding but she was beautiful. He supposed that it was good for a man of Malfoy's station to want arm jewellery like that. "But as I said..."

"I am unsure how to broach this with you Baron... Sorry Harry."

"Just shoot. If I don't like it I'll tell you. But don't let that stop you from saying something I don't like. I may need to hear it, at the very least I will ALWAYS listen to you."

Cissy blinked, and smiled again, "I appreciate that. This is, however, of a personal nature. Not a shocking or inflammatory one."

"Oh, well still shoot. I'll try not to blush too much" Harry joked mildly. Was this going to be one of those 'female' things he had heard Hermione and Ginny talking about. God he hoped not. As interested in the opposite sex as he had become of late. There was much he had no wish to know. But if this was something she was coming to him about, it was obviously important to her.

She smiled again, "I am without clothing, or ... items which a woman requires."

Harry nearly asked 'like what?' then realised he didn't want to know. "That parchment I showed you before will mean you can come and go. That said, I don't think you should go out unless you have to... Especially without protection. I can do that, urm... Tomorrow alright for you?"

Cissy blinked in surprise, "I am quite able to protect myself."

"Not as much as I can. Believe it or not, I'm a bit nifty in a fight" Harry said with a wry grin. "Either way, I'm coming with you... As much as I despise shopping... mind you that's mostly an automatic response, I can't actually remember going shopping" he said. His speech as rambling as his mind was. Frankly he had so much swimming around in it he had no idea what he was thinking or saying half the time. He knew blokes weren't supposed to like shopping though and had said it on automatic pilot. Then realising he had no idea if he really did or not. Unfortunately he had vocalised his thought process. All the damn crap that floated in his head was making it hard to act normally.

Cissy, he noticed, was looking amused. "Is tomorrow okay? I've got a bloody headache still so if it's alright I'd rather not go out again right now."

Cissy glanced at the wall behind him. "Since it is 8 in the evening it would be largely unwise to go shopping at this hour" she said, in a tone that was highly amused. Though her face only showed a little of that.

Harry half turned, wincing as he did so. Since he ended up glaring right at a lamp in the process. "Oh" he commented intelligently.

Cissy chuckled slightly. Then, "Baron" she said seriously, "Thank you."

Harry waved it off with an expressive movement of his hands. "It's not a problem. I set up a stipend for you anyway, but for obvious reasons..." he trailed off when he saw her expression.

Cissy looked surprised, which made Harry smirk at her. "All part of your right, you must know that."

"I do. I was..."

"Not expecting me to know that. Or not expecting me to do that."

"In truth; neither."

Harry chuckled, then winced in pain.

Cissy took a slight step forward, "That is a nasty headache" she commented.

"I'm told it will pass... In about a week" Harry said sourly.

Cissy looked concerned at that. "What is the cause?" she asked.

"The spell for the reading, was bound to me." Harry said, "I was the focus... It was some fairly, urm, hefty magic" he told her. Truthful, while at the same time telling her nothing. Which just had to be a skill he had leached from Dumbledore. It was his style after all.

"I could, if we have the ingredients make you a pain potion." Cissy offered.

Harry smiled slightly, "I will be fine, but ... Thank you Miss Black."

"Cissy; please. I think all things considered we don't need to be formal."

Harry smiled, obviously fighting off the pain, but looking amused. "Very well Cissy. We'll head out early tomorrow if that's alright. Get there and done before the crowds get too thick. I'm a bit famous by all accounts" he said with a smirk.

"Perhaps a small glamour will be useful to us both?" Cissy said with a slight smile.

Harry nodded, wincing once more, "Ow, remind me not to move my head. Yes, that's a good idea. For now. I'm going to turn in. This headache doesn't like paper work"

Cissy nodded, and waited.

Harry looked at her expectantly.

"By the rules of etiquette you're to dismiss me before I leave" Cissy explained.

Harry waived that off as well. "Like you said, no need to be formal. You're not my slave, or servant, I won't be ordering you around." he told her then laughed, "Oh, sorry for ordering you around this morning. I'm not in a good mood, and the head ache is making me rude. I'm sorry for that. I was concerned for your safety, but I didn't express myself very well on that point" Harry said, his eyes squinted now against the pain throbbing in his head.

"Really Harry, I think we should call someone about that headache." Cissy said with another step towards him.

Harry smiled at her, "I've had worse pain..." he stopped suddenly. His eyes closing and head falling straight forward and slamming on the desk.

Cissy thought for a moment he had head butted the desk on purpose. Then it occurred to her that he wasn't moving. She took a quick couple of steps forward, reaching him and lifting his head. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be unconscious.

She put his head down carefully and ran to the fire to make a call.

"Albus Dumbledore" she said, calling the name she wished to contact.

"Ahh Narcissa" Dumbledore said, finally appearing in the fire.

"It's Harry, he was complaining of a headache and in the middle of a sentence he just... fainted."

"Very well, I will be there shortly... Where are you?"

"At the house."

"What house would that be."

"Grimw... Gri... Gri... Oh bother." Cissy said.

"Interesting." Dumbledore commented. "It appears your location is protected."

During the course of the spell, the owner ship of the secret of Grimwald place had been transferred to Harry. The Fidelius was protecting its secret but not allowing Cissy to tell Dumbledore where they were. Which was great in theory but of course that meant Cissy couldn't get help for Harry. A frown marred her brow for a moment, "I will bring him to you" she said.

"Very well. Bring him to the school." Dumbledore said, concern on his face. "It would be best I think. Madam Pomphrey will have more on..." he trailed off when he realised the was talking to an empty room. He rolled his eyes, and backed off when Cissy stumbled back into the room. Harry dangling from her shoulder as she struggled under his weight. "Would a levitation charm not be more useful Cissy" Dumbledore said with some amusement.

"I... Tried..." she managed to get out. Harry was surprisingly heavy and it wasn't like she worked out or anything.

Dumbledore backed out of the fire and away from his fireplace as Cissy came stumbling through with Harry. He helped her get the young man to a nearby chair, after failing to do a levitation charm himself. Which brought a frown to his face. It was like he was shielded in some way. He hadn't met someone that could do that other than Croaker. He doubted the man would pass on that secret to anyone. Which meant Harry must've come to it himself. Impressive, but unfortunate. Special detection charms of Croakers own devising had been made to allow for scans of a shielded person. That would only work if Harry's shield was the same.

He gave an experimental swish and flick of his wand, finding that while there was a shield it appeared to be unique to Harry. "Oh dear" he said in summation.

"What is it?" Cissy asked.

"I am unable to ascertain his condition" the Headmaster replied. He tapped his head with his wand and a small ghostly phoenix flew from his brow and through a nearby wall. "I can only hope Poppy has better luck."

-#-

Harry came awake. Some instinct, not of his own, forced him to remain immobile. His breathing was kept to a low level and there was no outward sign that he had awoken. He wasn't in Grimwald Place. He could feel that. Since putting on the Black Signet ring at Gringotts he had felt more than usual. Especially the house he usually occupied. He could also feel Cissy's distress, though that was new. She was normally quite composed.

"I am sorry Headmaster" That was a voice Harry recognised straight off the bat, Madam Pomphrey.

"You can't get a reading either?" That was Dumbledore.

"No Headmaster. It's like he isn't even there." Poppy said her voice confused.

"As I thought. This is similar to a friend of mine. I am surprised Harry knew how to create such an spell." a laugh, "Well mostly surprised. Harry has that habit."

Harry was surprised to hear the fondness in Dumbledore's voice when he said that.

"I couldn't levitate him either" That was Cissy. Though Harry STILL thought of her as Mrs Malfoy. He was quickly coming to realise though that she was her own person, not just Mr Malfoy's arm candy. Or just Draco's mum for that matter. She had been honestly concerned for him. Apparently she had been right to do so. He made sure to breath through his nose on the next breath. The sense of smell is a marvellous memory trigger. So identifying his location that way was not hard. The Headmasters office. Thanks to Remus, he could smell the bloody Lemon Drops on the Headmaster's desk. The mustiness of the books in the shelves and unfortunately Fawkes's bird shit. There had to be a downside somewhere he supposed. Sharp eye sight and sense of smell he had definitely got from the werewolf. He didn't need his glasses any more thank god, but bright light was a bit painful. He just hoped he didn't have a furry cycle now. Sirius had said that was unlikely. Then again, he hadn't mentioned the blacking out thing either. It was after all a new spell, experimental wasn't even the term. Untried, untested, bloody dangerous. Bit like a prank in a way.

"Yes, that is the same as my friend. He invented several charms so that Medi-Witches could scan him and they are known to a few. Myself included. However, this shield is apparently unique to Harry and thus the charms do not appear to work."

Harry knew that one. The shield was something that had popped into his head the night before as he slept. He had quickly raised it. It wasn't great against offensive spells. It was more a protection against more oblique methods. Such as levitation, scanning, Legimency and a few things like that. Until he got his Occlumancy shield in place he needed it. So he wasn't about to lower it for anyone. Not even madam Pomphrey. Especially with a Legimens in the room with him.

"In truth, I can't even tell if he is in a coma or just sleeping. The fact his breathing seems slow and evenly is a good sign." Poppy said.

Harry worried about the Wizarding world at times. Her diagnostic spells wouldn't work, but she could take his pulse, check his pupil reactions, hold a damn mirror under his nose. Anything but rely on magic so much she was lost without it. She had not even laid a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Which was actually good, for her. The shield helped with physical attacks. His magic might take someone touching him without permission, particularly unconscious as an attack. That would be bad for the nurse. So he would have to show himself waking up soon. Before she did something sensible. Which was a new thought for Harry. Better do it before someone does 'something sensible'. It was normally 'something stupid' That almost made him laugh. Luckily he contained the reaction.

"Urghhh" Harry said making a face and making out like he had just woken up.

"Harry, Harry?" Poppy said. "Mr Potter"

Harry sat up slowly, his head still ringing. "Actually..." he said smiling at her, "It's Baron Black now. It's always lovely to wake up to you Madam Pomphrey"

"You old flirt." she said with a fond smile. "I had to be here, after all I usually am when you wake up now aren't I?"

Harry smiled slightly. "What would I do without you Madam Pomphrey."

"Be a broken man I expect. Honestly Mr Potter what did you do to yourself?"

"Actually, this time it wasn't me... honest" he replied with a grin, turning around. "Hello Cissy, Headmaster. Why am I at Hogwarts?"

"You blacked out Baron" Cissy said.

"I thought we weren't doing the formal thing Miss Black" Harry said with a sardonic lilt to his tone.

She smirked at him. Harry's lips twitched, "Baron Black, Blacked out. That's kinda funny."

"We are concerned Harry" Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you could lower your personal shield?"

Harry snorted, "Only if you leave the room Professor."

Dumbledore looked at him, a little shocked. "Why would I do that Harry?"

"So, you cannot read my mind" he said.

Poppy looked at the Headmaster meaningfully. "Very well, I hope that we can repair your trust of me Harry" he said seriously, before walking out of the room.

Poppy looked at Harry meaningfully. Apparently it was his turn.

Harry's eyes glazed a bit then he nodded, "Go for it. It's going back up in... 50 seconds."

Her wand started making fast movements. Her lips pursed in concentration.

Harry looked at Cissy, "Thank you Cissy. Apparently you were right to be concerned after all. Madam Pomphrey here must also have been missing me during the summer months" he said with a wink at Poppy.

She smirked at him and went back to her diagnosis.

"Okay, it's going up" Harry said. "It's a timed thing, not me being rude."

Poppy nodded, "I'm done. You are suffering from exhaustion. Have you slept recently."

"Define recently." Harry said with a smirk.

Poppy frowned at him, "I'll take that as a no. Your energy readings are a little off as well. You seem to be suffering a... slight control problem." she said delicately.

Harry nodded then winced, he looked at Cissy, "You're supposed to remind me not to do that" he said tongue in cheek. She smiled at him. He noticed her distress seemed to have lessened considerably since he had 'woken up' Which meant she had been honestly concerned for him. It was a little alien to Harry. Also he wasn't sure why she would be. It wasn't like he and her 'old family' had gotten on that well after all. He was, he realised, also her protection. "Yeah I've been having some issues with control of late. I'm getting a handle on it. Just had a bit of a ... swell in my power lately."

"I'm not surprised. At your age one must be careful with power levels. You're essentially going through magical puberty. Your magic is maturing to the levels it will be for the rest of your life. Which is why not even the most power hungry dark lord tries to improve their power at your age." she said, a joke evident in her tone.

Harry looked a little worried about that. Considering Sirius had essentially just done a power enhancement ritual on him. "Why is that?" Harry asked casually.

"Oh, anything can happen" Poppy said, "From increasing your power levels dramatically to dying, usually the last. It's generally just not worth the risk." she said with a smile. "I'd bet even Voldemort waited until he was oh... 18 before doing any of his power enhancement." she said tittering slightly.

"Yeah, I'd bet he did." Harry replied with a slight chuckle. To cover the inward fuming at Sirius. He must've known, it was apparently common knowledge. Cissy even looked amused at the idea. Dear god what had Sirius done to him.

Poppy slapped her thighs and stood up from her crouch, "Anyway, I'd rest up. Work on your control. A lad such as yourself will doubtless be powerful. Especially when you're fully matured in that respect. So control is important. I heard you did some accidental magic at Sirius's reading."

"No actually. I didn't" he said with a smirk.

Cissy laughed, "You mean you intentionally threw my ex husband into a wall? In which case I must thank you."

Harry smirked. "It was a pleasure I assure you."

Cissy then frowned. "Wandless casting, and silent?" she said in a half question and statement.

Harry realised his error. Those two skills had been the simplest. Integrating instantly. "I thought it'd be useful and untraceable to the ministry. I've been toying with it back at my old abode." he looked to the Headmaster who had just walked back in. "Silent casting is just common sense for the most part. And Banishing is one of the easier wandless charms."

"Indeed it is Harry" Dumbledore said, "I must commend you on your work. The shield?"

"Another idea that came to me. I think perhaps it has it's downsides though." Harry said with a smile. "Now I have to get Cissy back for the ritual."

"Ritual?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It's a Black thing. The Baron has to have wild monkey sex with his vassals each night to improve his power." he said tossing Cissy a covert wink. She looked shocked, then looked to be holding in a laugh.

Dumbledore blinked and then smiled. "I take it your god father told you to prank people more often."

Harry's smile disappeared in a flash. Causing Dumbledore to frown. Then Harry smiled again, "Of course, what else could he want me to do." he said, the bitter tone in his voice was unmistakable.

"Do you wish to talk Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "It is obvious something was said, or asked of you that troubles you greatly."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache still hammering. "I really have to be leaving. Hogwarts is not a safe place for Cissy to be."

"Hogwarts is one of the most secure places in the world" Dumbledore said, "I'm sure Miss Black will be safe... if you want to talk.

"Hogwarts is about as safe as the Dursley's" Harry commented standing. Then swaying slightly. Cissy stepped in to help support him, getting herself a smile from Harry of thanks.

"Considering the wards in place there, I suppose you are not far off." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I was being facetious" Harry said walking to the fire place. "No Ward protected me from Them did it?" he said and threw in some powder. Then he and Cissy were gone in a swirl of flame.

"Oh damn" Harry said as they arrived, "I hate that"

Cissy picked herself up off of him, "Does that always happen with you?" she asked, mostly amused but curious as well.

"Uh huh" Harry said getting up and looking around, "I was out..."

"For about an hour."

"Not bad for me." he noted wryly. "Thanks for that by the way. But for future reference... Dumbledore not my favourite person. Madam Pomphrey I like, but the professor, not so much."

"Oh... I thought you were Dumbledore's man."

"Yes, most do." Harry said sitting down on a sofa and spinning around so he was laying down, with a display of almost negligent power, he turned the lights almost to off. "Oh, that's better" he said.

Cissy looked at him, "You have a control problem?" she asked her tone amused. "I've not seen that level of control outside of ..."

Harry smiled, "Dumbledore or Voldemort. No doubt it was one of the two since you trailed off. I can stand being compared to either of them. I've kind of gotten used to it."

"Yes, I suppose you have." Cissy agreed and went to leave.

"Take a seat Cissy, talk to me for a while hmm?" Harry asked her.

Cissy did as she was asked. It was such a surprising request she was unlikely to deny him, Though... "May I ask why?"

"I promise this isn't a line" he said with a smirk, his eyes still closed, "But you have a very nice voice. It's soothing my headache quite a bit."

Cissy actually blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment. "What would you like me to talk about?"

"Anything you like. This isn't a way of extracting info from you. This is about getting to know you and.. soothing my poor head." Harry said and laughed, before wincing again.

Cissy moved closer to him and looked down at him, "Can I get you a pain potion?" she asked, once more.

"I would normally say yes. But all things considered I have to refuse. More magic in my system right now... not a good idea." he said.

She found herself stroking his head and suddenly pulled back, a little surprised at herself.

"Actually...That felt nice." Harry said, blushing slightly.

She reached out and stroked his head, soothing him that way and speaking and soothing that way too. She talked, and talked and talked. Telling him about her early life, her aspirations and dreams. About her school work, and every other safe topic she could think of and find. Steering away from her marriage as much as possible and about her son. About whom Harry obliviously had no caring for. Since her intention was to sooth him rather than annoy him in anyway, even by thinking of her aggravating son and husband.

After a while she trailed off and looked down. Her lips curling into a rare unguarded smile. Harry had fallen asleep on her. She hoped it was because he had been soothed, not bored.

She stayed a while and carried on stroking his head. Oddly enough she had no wish to mother him. He didn't have that vibe. He did want to be cared for, she could tell that. But he was independent. Besides, it was hard to think of him as someone her sons age. He seemed much older. It was in his eyes. It was only now that his face had relaxed into sleep that he actually looked his age. Which struck her as sad.

As she sat thinking, Harry shifted his position. Leaning his head on her leg. She looked down and chuckled a bit, "Now how am I going to go to bed?" she wondered aloud in a soft and amused tone.

-#-

Harry tossed the parchment to one side with a bored sigh. Everyday, for the last week he had woken up with a nasty headache. Every day by time he had gone to bed he could barely see. Today was the first time he had woken up without one. For which he was tremendously grateful. So he was having a bit of trouble carrying on trawling through his summer home work, reading and the paper work he still needed to do. He was itching to go out. Bill had repaired the wards on the house for him. He was glad for that, but he'd had to go and get the Weasley for him to do so. He had gotten a LOT of owls from various friends. Hermione in particular had been very worried about him. It was touching, but it was in her usual manner so slightly annoying too. The tone of Ron's letter had been somewhat inflammatory. Harry wasn't sure why that was. It was like Ron had been trying to goad him into a fight. Which made no sense to Harry. Why would he want to do that? Sirius had warned him about Ron. He wasn't sure what to make of that either. Sirius had also warned him about Ginny. Which he also didn't know how to take.

He shook that off.

The one bright spot had been, oddly enough, Cissy. An odd friendship had sparked up with her that he liked. It was casual, and now leaning towards a little flirty, a bit like Tonks. He supposed that could be a family trait in fact. It was nice, and refreshing, and more than anything else unexpected. She was, nice to him. Their shopping trip had been successful and fun. Harry had even been persuaded into getting some new clothes. He had every intention of dragging her into the Muggle world to see what would happen. Diagon Alley was fine, but what would the damn near professional shopper make of London's markets, or somewhere like Harrods? He didn't know and wanted to find out. If she could get over her distrust of anything Muggle of course. He had some credit card like things from the Goblins. A new experimental service they had offered to him when they found out he was Muggle raised, if not born. He looked forward to trying them out.

Sirius's spell had worked largely as advertised. Harry had gotten control of the extra power. It was somewhat like when he had first started using a wand, he had a tendency to over power his spells. He was apparently quite powerful to start with. There was some worrying fluctuations in his power though. Not so much down as swells of power that made him SERIOUSLY over power his spells at times. Knowledge had integrated now and he was awash with it. It was quite staggering. The Occlumancy had helped out quite a bit there. Organising his mind a bit and giving him better emotional control.

There were exceptions to the rule though. He had thought with so many Animagus in the room he would be laughing in that regard. It had gone wrong there it seemed. He knew damn well that a person couldn't have more than one Animal Spirit. So the fact he had more meant he had probably picked up a few along the way. Which meant actually being able to transform was likely not going to be possible. He was working on a few theories though and hoped he would find a way around that stumbling block.

Sirius had been right about Tonks's ability. He hadn't gotten that. Not even slightly. It was more a genetic thing the best Harry could tell. Not that his memories called it that. That was more his Muggle side.

The oddest things were abilities he knew he hadn't gotten from anyone. Things like the ability to get out of just about any form of binding him had obviously come from Croaker, like the shield same person. His reactions, already fast were now scary, that was apparently the Hit Wizard, Jeremy Connors. He could move stuff without magic. Not using his hand either. He didn't know who that came from and Sirius hadn't mentioned it. One would think he would. The dreams... They were the strangest by far. He had a worrying feeling he might know where that came from. Her line at least, not from the woman herself though. She was a fraud and these dreams had already proven to be correct.

Which was a little worry considering some he had dreamed so far. But he had a dream about their shopping trip before they had gone, and the event in question, as innocent as it had been, had come to pass. The fact he had some of these dreams when he was awake was a little odd too. Small flashes of insight would be a better description. Dreamlike for sure when they happened.

There was also that time he managed to set fire to his desk... He didn't know what that was all about. Not even slightly aware of that one.

So he had unknown abilities floating around, and his power was being odd. So the spell was not 100% accurate, but apparently Sirius was as good as his boast. Sirius really did had quite the flair for spell creation.

Which boded well considering some of his other requests, it meant he might just be able to pull some of it off.

Harry thought sod it and got up. Walking out of the study and to Cissy's room. It was fairly early, it was a nice day and he liked her company. So now seemed as good a time as any. He knocked on the door and waited.

Cissy's face appeared in the crack of the door, "Harry, hello"

"I was wondering... if you would like to come shopping?" Harry asked.

"I love shopping, but I can see from that twinkle there is a twist." she said smiling, but still hiding behind the door.

Harry noticed this, "Have I come at a bad time?" he asked.

"Oh I just finished having a bath" she said.

The thought of a naked woman behind the door made Harry blush a bit. "Oh, I'll come back."

"It's okay, just give me a moment" she said, closing the door. His sharp hearing heard her shuffling something cloth and then the door opened again. This time all the way, "Come on in" she said.

Harry swallowed his surprise and smiled. Thank god for magic and what it did to the ageing process. She was probably twice his age plus a couple of years and looked... 25 at most. Perhaps 30 at a push. So the fact she was standing in a bath robe had quite the effect on Harry's libido. Friend or not she was a fox. Hell; Hermione was his best friend and his libido loved seeing her in a skirt. Which was rare, but always worth it. So Cissy in a bathrobe was nice to look at to put it mildly.

"So.." Cissy said, inwardly preening that he was looking and cursing herself for the pride inherent in that reaction. Still, whatever his age he was nice to look at, and it was good to know she was apparently as well. "What's the twist?" she asked with a smile, taking the towel off of her hair. Long blond hair swept down her back which surprised Harry more than a little. She sat at her vanity table and started to brush her hair, looking at him in the mirror. "What is it?" she asked. A half smile on her face.

"Your hair... It's ... Really long. You keep it up so I had no idea" Harry said with a smile. "It's nice, I like it. Not a lot of g... women, keep their hair long these days. Especially in the Muggle world. I think that's a shame."

"Do they not?" Cissy said, "Or do they just keep it up like I do?"

Harry shook his head, "You know what Hogwarts is like, in the dorms we slob out. I've seen the girls with their hair down. Pavati has long hair, the rest are pretty short. Shoulder length at most. Even I get out in the Muggle world. No one knows me there, I'm just another bloke to them. So I see loads of women out and about. Most have it short."

"Really... no one knows you, you've been let wander?" Cissy asked surprised.

"It's protection by anonymity there. So yeah, I wander around. I tend to end up with a tail. Sometimes I loose them for the hell of it." Harry said with a roguish smile. "The twist... he said, is related."

Cissy frowned slightly, pausing in brushing out her hair. "How so?"

"Well, you and I are going into London Cissy. But we're not going to Diagon Alley."

Cissy looked worried, "We could be seen."

"Not in Muggle London. Regents Street is packed, Harrods is packed, we'll won't stand out much... Well you will by dint that you're a beautiful women. Those tend to get noticed, but they won't know WHO you are." he said.

"A compliment Harry?" she asked with a twinkle. "Are you buttering me up so I'll go?"

Harry smiled, "Perhaps a little" he admitted.

"Well, as long as you meant it..."

"... oh, I do..."

"... Then I'll ignore the butter, and accept the charm" she said with a laugh. "It sounds scary to be honest. I have never been to Muggle London. At all."

Harry didn't look surprised, sad maybe, "That's a shame and it's about time I showed you some of the wonders of the Muggle world."

She looked more than a little doubtful at that.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Wizards and Witches, and no offence, particularly the more magically bred ones. If that makes sense."

"I think you're trying to hard to be polite. You mean Pure Bloods."

"I do, but I also mean Half Bloods who were brought up in the magical world. This society is awful insulated. There really are amazing things to be seen out in the Muggle world. Marvels of technology. Art, I mean it doesn't give you cheek, but there is art. Mirrors that don't insult your hair."

"Hey" said Cissy's mirror.

"Case in point. But you love to shop right?"

"Absolutely, but I suspect I will have to curtail my spending."

"Not much I'd imagine" Harry said with a smirk. "The exchange rate is usually pretty good. But this time I'm using this" he said pulling out one of the cards he had been given.

"What's that?"

"It's money."

"Muggle money. I thought they used paper and coins..."

"They do. But this is like money, and just about everywhere takes it. You don't have to carry a load of cash. Which is good, because the way you shop..." he trailed off teasingly.

She poked out her tongue playfully.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked with a smirk.

"Behave Harry, I'm old enough to be your mother." she said pinking slightly.

"Yes, but the important fact here is that you are not my mother. I see no harm in flirting a bit with a beautiful woman."

"More butter?"

"This time it's the truth."

"Well, I see no harm in flirting with a handsome man either. Others might though. If that man is half my age, or there abouts."

Harry shrugged, "Fuck 'em."

"Harry!"

"Oh sorry, I forget sometimes the culture here. I'd better warn you. It's a bit more... ribald in the Muggle world." he said with a smirk. To say he was putting that mildly was more than slightly an understatement. "My cousin swears like a trooper. I've learnt an entirely new way to insult someone from him... You he'd make into one large blush... After he'd stopped drooling on your shoes." Harry said with another roguish smile. Since integrating he had the confidence that if put into a situation. He could pretty much guarantee getting out of it intact. Which included talking to a woman, or say facing down Voldemort. It had an effect on him and changed the way he interacted with the world. Which again, was an understatement and a half.

"Drool?" Cissy asked,

"Like I said, beautiful woman. Dudley... not so good with the ladies." Harry smirked, "Just before I ... left. I was down the local pub... probably shouldn't have been" he said with a smirk, "Oddly enough despite the fact I'm a scrawny little sod I get served easily enough... Anyway, he was trying to chat up the bar maid. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Then he went on to a group of girls, which come to think of it probably ranked number 1, barmaid being 2. Especially since one of the girls boyfriend turned up." Harry laughed, "Oh fun times."

"You have a vindictive streak a mile wide don't you Harry?" Cissy said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded his agreement. "Anyway, I'd like to watch but I should probably let you get dressed in piece. Aim for simple. We're going to get looks anyway."

Cissy blushed a bit again, "You'd have a heart attack if I did ... this." she said and started to take off her robe. Then stopped when she realised Harry was just sat there watching her with a smirk. Only a slight blush giving him away. Oh and the slightly startled look in his eyes. She tucked the bathrobe back over her bare shoulder. "No free shows."

"OK..." he said, getting up and walking to the door. Then he paused, "How much?"

"Out" she said laughing and pointing at the door.

"Doh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 – London and all that Jazz.

"Oh Merlin" Cissy said looking around her. "So many people. Am I standing out, I am aren't I. This dress looks so..."

"Dated." Harry said with a smirk.

"Hey"

"Don't worry we'll get you out of those clothes shortly" he said with a saucy wink. He looked around, "That looks like a likely place." he said. Pointing to an up scale boutique. With 'Chanel' over the door.

What followed was an introduction into the world of woman's Fashion Harry was fascinated by. At first Cissy had been horrified to find out the sales girl thought she was wearing a 'New' Victorian dress. Luckily the sales girl had taken one look at Harry and pound signs had appeared in her eyes. Mens fashion, not a lot of change. If you ignored the the 70's which most did. So his Wizarding clothes toned down a bit. Looking tailored and expensive if a little old fashioned. So she had been more than willing to take Cissy in hand as it were. After finding there was no limit, monetarily wise. She had REALLY taken a shine to Cissy and Harry. Taking them to a more private area and giving them the personal shopper experience as it were. A service normally booked well in advance.

There had been a few amusing glitches.

"Tights?" Cissy asked.

Amanda, the sales girl, looked confused by Cissy's confusion.

Harry leaned in and whispered into Cissy's ear. Cissy looked surprised. "Really, all the way? Sounds uncomfortable."

Amanda saw the problem, sort of, "Oh we have stockings as well. In the same styles." she told them.

Harry let out a whimper and smiled at Cissy's curious glance.

"Stockings are quite the treat for the men" Amanda told Cissy with a smile, "I'm sure your boyfriend will appreciate it." she said with a nod at Harry.

Harry smirked, but didn't deny her statement, either of them. Amanda went off to get samples and Cissy turned to Harry with a curious look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Boyfriend? Is it common for a woman of my age to date one of yours?"

"Well, I pass for a bit older than I look these days. She probably thinks due to the money I'm about 21."

"Still that is in fact half my age." she said shocked.

"Yeah but... well, it's something Muggle raised, or born think funny actually. Hermione wants to do a study on it actually. I'm trying to think of a way to explain... Oh I know...That woman over there" he said the last in a low tone.

Cissy looked. The woman in question was a very attractive woman, what Dudley would call a MILF, high fashion, obviously had a lot of money. Her dark brown hair expertly quaffed and expensive, tasteful make up. "What of her?" Cissy replied in the same tone.

"How old do you think she is?" Harry asked.

"60-70?"

"Ouch" Harry said making a face, "God, don't let her hear you say that... She is at most, and it's hard to guess, your age."

"What?"

"42 right?"

Cissy nodded.

"Yeah well if she's older than that I'll eat my hat. That's a MILF, I mean an attractive older woman. She looks after herself and knows what to wear. So it's hard, like I said."

"What's a MILF?" Cissy asked.

"urm... You are actually, but moving swiftly on. To them, you're about... 25, 30 tops. Magical folk. We age normally up until physical maturity, at about 21 ish. Then the ageing process is retarded to hell and back. Like I said Hermione wants to do a study. But if that girl studied half the stuff she wants to she'll be doing it into old age... I mean, what's the average top end age for a magical person..."

"Women... about 200"

"Bingo. That's about 120 years more than Muggles."

"Oh... dear. Poor them" Cissy said, smirking slightly.

"That does not make us better. Just longer lived." Harry said mock sternly. "I mean look at all the pretty clothes... You like that hmm?"

Cissy laughed, "Yes very much so. Well that explains it I suppose, but I am still obviously older than you. Is that common?"

"Not so much with women is my understanding. But since I've got a lot of money..." he waved his hand, "She probably thinks I'm a lot older than I look. These" he said holding up his cards, "Are just a color to you. To Amanda, it says 1 million a year to even get a card this color. The charges alone would bankrupt most. But then, these aren't quite what she thinks."

"Amanda now is it?" Cissy asked with a smirk.

"Well I might want to trade in for a younger model" Harry said with a teasing smile.

"You're an unholy terror" Cissy commented. "Besides I'd be willing to bet I know some tricks she doesn't" she replied flirtatiously.

Harry chuckled sexily at her, "Care to share..."

Cissy pursed her lips in thought. Then shook her head, "I don't think so."

"You know the going rate for a shopping trip like this. In certain circles, is a night of astounding sex." Harry said jokingly. He was right, but he didn't mean it.

"I'll bare that in mind" she replied with a wink.

Harry laughed again, and sat down. Amanda returned with a selection of items and she and Cissy started to talk looks.

A short while later Harry decided fighting the Basilisk had induced less adrenaline. Or some other hormone based reaction. Given that she modelled each and every outfit for him.

"God Cissy" he said when she walked out in one particular outfit, "Where'd you hide those?"

"Hide what?"

"Those fantastic legs." he said with a grin.

Cissy laughed and walked away, her hips swishing a bit. She was having a wail of a time, but she couldn't decide on an outfit. Then she heard.

"Amanda..."

"Yes Baron." the sales girl replied. Harry had dropped that title in there hoping it would help with their service. He had not been wrong.

"We'll take everything she's tried on; especially that outfit."

Cissy stopped dead and turned to look at Harry. She didn't know much about Muggle money, but in the wizarding world that many outfits was big money. She had known the Blacks were old money rich. Apparently more so than she had ever imagined. Of course her Aunt had not been a big spender or talked money much.

"I will need your card Baron, and I will return with the docket for you to sign. Is there anything else I can... do for you?" Amanda said. Her voice honey. Cissy lifted an eyebrow at the younger woman. Obviously she thought she could steal herself a money purse. Of course Harry throwing that sort of money around didn't hurt.

Amanda lifted an eyebrow back, which obviously said. 'Couldn't hurt to try' and took Harry's card and left.

"Harry!" Cissy said, "You can't spent all your money on clothes I won't wear much."

Harry bobbed his eyebrows at her, "Is that a promise"

"Harry!"

"Look, my generation... More Muggleborn's than ever before. We all HATE the current 'adult' look. It's going to change, if you like it or not. So you'll be leading the pack now won't you. Besides, I don't like spending all my time... there. So I'm going to need a beautiful companion. I volunteered you. Hope you don't mind." he said flashing a charming smile at her.

"Harry" she said, her tone soft and a smile gracing her face. "You should stop complimenting me."

"I'd rather not." Harry told her with honey in his tone.

"But if you don't... I may not be held responsible for what you get." she said with some honey of her own.

Harry smiled widely. "No way I'm stopping then"

Amanda arrived back with a small placard; the receipt on it. Harry glanced at the price, then signed off of it after doing a quick mental calculation. Amanda left again, smiling over her shoulder at Harry. Who had already turned his attention back to Cissy. Amanda didn't look too happy about that Cissy noted with amusement. The truth was that Harry thought Amanda was attractive, if a bit skeletal.

"Leave that one on" Harry said, "I'll find us a restaurant." he looked around, "It's about lunch time. We may as well grab a bite." he said not seeing a clock and guessing.

"We should get you a wrist watch." Cissy said, stepping down to sit beside him. "So, what was the pause for?"

"Pause?"

"When you signed. Don't be wasteful with your money."

"Not even a slight dent, I promise. That said. I just brought a car."

"I don't understand the reference." Cissy admitted.

"Well let's just say it was well worth it, you look sexy as hell... I mean..." Harry blushed.

Cissy smiled, and touched his arm, "Thank you."

Harry blushed a little more, "Come on, I'll ask Amanda to send... oh... hmm, that's a point."

"What is?"

"They can deliver. But obviously not... to the house."

"We'll carry it, when we get out of sight I'll shrink the lot into the purse that goes with this outfit."

Harry smirked, "That's a lot of bags we'll have to take down a side alley." he said chuckling.

"Trying to get me up an alleyway... alone... Harry"

"Now that's a bloody good idea." he said, then smiled, "Come on."

-#-

They had lunch at a nearby up-scale restaurant, again, one look at Harry. And now Cissy shouted MONEY to the host so he got them a table fairly quickly. They had a nice meal, and talked about not much, flirting harmlessly a bit and talking about Harry's plans.

Cissy looked at Harry seriously. Putting down her fork for a moment.

"Is this bothering you?" Cissy asked.

Harry looked up from the glass table, "What?"

"This skirt, is it bothering you?"

"Bothering me, not the phrase I'd have used."

"It's just you seem distracted by it."

"The skirt... Nope."

"Oh, that's alright then." Cissy said with a smile.

"It's those killer legs that keep drawing my eye."

"Harry!"

-#-

After Desert Cissy looked at him again, "Harry, eye's up."

Harry smirked at her, "At that particular moment I was actually looking at my desert."

"Just that moment?" She asked in amusement.

"It's not often I get to see a pair of legs like that."

"Harry!"

He smirked. "Does the age thing really bother you that much?"

"A little, perhaps."

"So, if you were my age?" he asked, his tone light but Cissy thought his eyes were oddly serious given the question.

"I'd already be on my knees" she said with a smirk.

Harry looked a little blank.

"Oh dear Harry, your education has been sadly lacking."

"So that's a yes"

"It is. If I was your age, or a little closer... Yes, I would be chasing YOU."

"Hmmm" Harry said, in a response she hadn't been expecting.

"I need the witches" she said after a moment.

Harry smirked at her, "Just remember that's not what it will say on the door."

"Funny" she drawled, getting up and walking away, towards the loo.

"High heels" Harry said watching her walk away, "Are mans best invention."

"Too right" a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned with a smirk on his face. To see a blushing waiter. "Urm... Your bill sir."

"Thank you" Harry said. Taking the bill, glancing at it and handing over his card.

"I'm... sorry sir." The Waiter said, seeing his job going down the toilet if he was reported.

"Don't worry about it. She's a beautiful woman. You can't help but look, I know I can't"

The waiter smiled, "You're a lucky man sir."

"Thanks" Harry replied. "Could I get a top up?" he said tapping his cup, "and one for the lady"

"Of course sir" The waiter walked away to run his card and Harry smirked. An idea running around in his head.

The waiter returned shortly before Cissy did, filling their cups and backing away quickly. He had no wish to push his luck. He couldn't see a tip in his future though.

Cissy slid back into her chair, "Eyes up" she said, now by route.

Harry turned to her, "I wasn't even looking" he said with a laugh. "I will now though, since I've been told off I may as well do the crime." he said with a pointed look down.

"I feel naked" she commented.

"Because I'm looking?" Harry asked, a little worried he had gone too far.

"No, I don't really mind. No, it's the skirt. I've got stockings on, but it's... a bit short... Harry are you alright?"

"Hmm"

Cissy smirked slightly. "So why the extra coffee."

"I have a question, or two. But I don't want to ruin our day. But I can't think of a more relaxed atmosphere to do it in. This way I hope you'll know it's not an interrogation." he said, raising a small privacy spell around them.

Cissy felt it go up and looked at him curiously.

"Don't want a Muggle to over hear us. We're going to be talking magical stuff."

"Alright, what's the question."

"Well, I want to make it clear you don't have to answer."

"Oh dear, this sounds bad. What is it?"

"Do you love your sister?"

"Which one... actually that doesn't matter. I love them both."

"Even Bellatrix?"

"Yes, in our younger years we were very close. Closer than Andy and I." Cissy told him.

Harry's lips pursed in thought. "Oh hell, why not..." he said after a minute, "Do you know where she is?"

"Why? Do you intend to extract your revenge?" Cissy asked, her voice going cold.

"If I had wanted to do that, she would be dead already Cissy. She was there that night you know."

"What night?"

"The night of the reading. She was standing in a specially warded area, invisible. But it was done so Dumbledore and Moody wouldn't be able to see her. I talked to her remember."

"Oh, yes I did wonder about that. Dumbledore can see through invisibility."

"Among other things... Not clothing thank god." Harry said with a chuckle. "But yeah invisibility cloaks he can see through... Moody too."

"Him I knew about." she noted wryly.

"Sounds like a story, but anyway. If I had wanted to kill her I would've done it there and then. Actually, that's not right. I wanted to kill her, sorry, but I did... maybe do. I can't though."

"Can't? Not won't"

"Both really. I promise I wouldn't. In fact..." he took a breath, "... I have to help her."

"Help her in what way."

"First I have to extract her. Since she was there at the end, she obviously agreed to Sirius's plan."

"Plan?"

"That's the second part. I have to cast a few ... less than savoy spells. Dark stuff, really dark. Luckily we have a ready supply of the virgins blood to hand."

"Oh, who"

Harry made a sour face, "Me"

"Oh, oh poor you." she said lightly mockingly.

"Yeah well, the unicorn blood was a bit harder to get."

"What?"

"But the thing is. I'll have enough for two."

"What's this leading to."

"Put it this way... Would you like a fresh start."

"I thought I was." Cissy said slowly.

"I've been thinking about it, and I hope you don't mind if I'm blunt. You're not going to get it. Either I take out Voldemort, or I won't. Either way you're tarred with the same brush as your husband. I've had five requests this week alone to take you in for questioning. Two from Dumbledore himself. The other three from the DMLE. They're getting a bit testy about me telling them to piss off. As it stands right now, well. Eventually they're going to haul you in. Which will paint an even brighter target on your back no matter what you do, or do not tell them. Sirius didn't think about that. Well I have. My question was testing the waters as a joke, before you think I'm doing this to get laid."

Cissy looked thoughtful and then shocked, "Your age?" she asked, the question obviously a clarification.

Harry nodded, "The original plan was for Bellatrix. Sirius realised there was no way to hide her. She's on the top ten most wanted for christs sake. One murder was his. But he insists that she isn't THAT person."

"Her marriage would still not be dissolved. Even if you can do, what I think you intend to do."

"Yeah, I'll be arranging a ... divorce."

"You cannot divorce under the circumstances of her marriage to Rudolphus."

Harry looked at her steadily.

"Oh" Cissy said getting it, "I can't believe he asked that of you. He had no right Harry. You mustn't do it."

"I have to. But let's just say I will never swear an oath blind to the specifics ever again." Harry said with a sardonic smile. "I'll do it. If you think she's worth saving..." he trailed off leadingly.

"The Bella I knew." Cissy said after a long moment. "She was... vivacious. The men loved her in school. Very intelligent, astoundingly good with magic and fun to be around. It wasn't until later that she changed. In part I blame her husband. I also blame Voldemort. Myself as well. If I hadn't left to Marry Lucius, she wouldn't have been so vulnerable. My aunt not so desperate to marry her off she would accept that ungodly contract. It didn't change her on it's own or anything, but she was forced to do as her husband wished. I think that was partly why she followed Voldemort."

"I have to say, I admire that you can say his name." Harry inserted.

"It's just a name" Cissy said, then got back on topic. "You have to understand, she is responsible for her crimes. But I think her path would've been very different had she not had that Marriage contract over her. Her choices less... fanatical. She did make a choice to kill, and cause pain though. If she wants to change, I think she will. If she is only doing this to get to you..." Cissy felt she owed him the last statement.

Harry shrugged, "No idea on that score. That is a risk I've factored in. I have a plan, but I need a location. I was hoping you'd help me there. Because Sirius did give me an out. I'm never allowed to kill her. But if she refuses, I can escape and wash my hands of her."

"So you will not kill her."

Harry shook his head, "You have my word. If you want an oath..."

"No, your word is good enough for me. SO this plan..."

"The spell, it will hopefully regress her to my age. Another spell will... change everyone's memory. Essentially it works like a virus... erh... disease, oh I know a plague, that one you might get. It is passed from person to person. It doesn't even need contact, just proximity. I cast the spell, and I am the only one that will remember her, other than her. ... Or anyone else I cast the spell on" he said with a pointed look at Cissy. "Your situation is by no means as dire. That said it IS sticky. This is an out. It would be my suggestion that you think on it."

"I'll take it." Cissy said shocking him. "I'll also tell you where she'll be in two days time. After that I do not know."

"That was quick."

"I've been thinking it over since well before I had a chance to escape. Lucius will kill me the first chance he gets. It has NOTHING to do with Voldemort. I know a lot of the Malfoy's secrets. He doesn't want that out in the open."

"Oh, I don't suppose you care to share" Harry said teasingly.

"Not really. At least not yet. Now I have to ask you something."

"OK"

"Why"

"Why what? Why offer to help you this way?"

"Yes"

"Like I said, it's not just to get you to sleep with me" Harry said with a smirk. The 'Not Just' was obvious there. "I like you Cissy. I like you a lot. You're my friend. We've become friends very quickly, but I think firmly. I'd like to think I can protect you all the time, all day, all night. But in truth I can't... But this way I sorta can."

Cissy reached over the table and gripped his hand, "Thank you Harry."

He smiled at her, "But just remember, this is your body not your mind. If it even works. I have my doubts some of the ideals in it... Well they scare the shit out of me."

Cissy laughed slightly, "I'm not surprised. I've never even heard of a spell, or spells actually, like these."

"That's because they didn't exist before Sirius created them. I know you may be shocked, but he's proven to me that he's good, VERY good at creating spells."

"I knew that actually. But I didn't think he would ever create something that required Virgins blood and unicorn blood."

"And ground Basilisk skin, don't forget that one."

"Where on earth will you get that?"

Harry smiled, "I killed one in my second year. I think I know where to find a corpse strangely enough."

"That's TRUE!" she asked shocked.

"It was your ex that set it up"

"I know, but I thought Dumbledore did it."

"What killed the thing, nope that was actually me. I had help, Fawkes and a hat. Which dropped a sword thank god. After Fawkes took out the Basilisks eyes I was able to fight it somewhat. It got me in the end, we went out together. Or would've done if not for Fawkes again."

"Phoenix tears..."

"Another component." Harry said with a smile. "Luckily I have a source for that."

"What about the Unicorn blood?"

"Already got it."

"How?"

"Black source actually. I'm just glad I didn't have to go kill one of Hagrids herd. He would've killed me."

"Not to mention you'd be cursed." Cissy told him. "I can't believe my bloody cousin."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not too happy with him myself. He didn't think it all the way through. I loved the guy, but he had that fault."

"Yes, that's true. Probably why he was a Gryffindor..." Cissy said thinking hard, then she blushed, "Sorry."

Harry laughed, "I have the same fault, so I'm not offended. We rush in all bravely like and forget sometimes there are consequences."

"Well, I also admire his Slytheryn thinking, it's sneaky as hell."

"Oh, it get's worse. But I'll tell you that one another time, now where will I find Bellatrix, and when?"

Cissy told him.

-#-

The Next Day.

Harry looked up, his eyes hard, "Mr LeStrange" he said

Rudolphus LeStrange looked over towards the voice, A young man was sat opposite him. Hard, cold green eyes staring at him. He didn't recognise the younger man, but something told him he wasn't in the mood to talk to him. It just didn't feel like a good idea. "Go away" he said, his gruff voice sounding angry. Like it often did.

"Rudolphus LeStrange, I'm calling you out." Harry said. Standing up. "Literally, outside."

"You want to duel me boy?" LeStrange said sounding amused. But not liking the mans eyes one little bit.

"I believe I just said that you ignorant fuck." Harry said, his tone not changing even at the insult in his sentence.

LeStrange glared, "You wish to die?"

"Not especially." Harry replied, "Are you coming, or are you too much of a coward?"

"Very well, if you wish to die." Rudolphus said, getting up and towering over Harry. "Formal rules?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't particularly care. But we will go out side by side. I do not trust you at my back Death Eater"

Rudolphus smiled slightly, "Have I done something in particular to piss you off?"

"Yes" Harry said as they walked into the fresh air. The old world seeming tavern silent as the occupants watched them leave. The street they stood in was in a rural area, wizards only. So they could duel in peace. For one thing it was a formal and legal activity, for another the street was devoid of life.

"May I ask what. So when I kill you I can tell them you failed?"

"Your wife... She is my responsibility. Your treatment of her is less than desired. I take people hurting the Blacks Personally."

Rudolphus back away, "I cannot fight you" he said realising who he was about to fight, even with the glamour covering his true identity.

"You have accepted the challenge LeStrange. There is no backing out now."

"I yield" Rudolphus said. He knew the Dark Lord wanted this young man for himself. He would kill Rudolphus for sure if LeStrange Killed Potter.

Harry lifted his want, "I do not accept."

Rudolphus looked scared. It was the honourable thing, to take a yield in a duel. How could the boy saviour refuse him? "Please... The Dark Lord will kill me if I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." Harry said, "Are you going to defend yourself?" he asked, sounding mildly curious.

Rudolphus grabbed onto hope with both hands, "No, if I do not then you wont..."

"Avada Kedavra" Harry intoned with little passion, or feeling in his voice. The flash of green lit up a face set in stone. Filling Rudolphus's world for the instant before his death.

Harry dropped his wand, "That's part one done" he said in a dead voice. Apparating away with barely a puff of displaced air. Once he reached his final destination, after hoping around all over the country and finally using a port key. He puked up in the kitchen sink.

Cissy walked in, rubbing his back as he emptied himself out. Her eyes sad, and at the same time, there was quite a bit of satisfaction there too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – Turning Bellatrix

Stanley House, Glasgow.

Bellatrix walked in to the large house, her robes billowing around her, a gleam in her eyes. She had a mission to perform, so her game face was in place. But behind the gleam there was fear, excitement, more fear and perhaps a little hope. She was a bad woman, she had done many evil things. Not that she considered them evil per say. It was a point of view after all. She had worked to better Wizarding kind. She had failed though. Now she was being given a choice. A choice she wasn't sure how to decide on. Either way, yes or no. She didn't know how to reply to that.

She stopped dead and span around, her wand coming up to point in the direction of the noise she had just heard. Freezing when she saw who it was. Her husbands killer. All legal, except of course for the fact he had apparently used an AK. She found it hard to believe he had done that. He hadn't had the ability to pull of an unforgivable before. Not all the way at least.

But it looked like it was crunch time. Yes or No, such small words. Small words that would change her life forever. Especially if she said Yes. A second chance at life. But so very hard to do. To change her life. She had been in no uncertain terms she would have to change her views, but then with this one looking out for her. That was almost a given. Muggle loving fool. She looked at the man steadily. His wand was trained in her direction. The last time they had fought it had been a foregone conclusion she would win. Now she wasn't so sure. But to fight would mean saying no. She didn't want to say no either. Because that meant another change. Possibly instant and fatal. Though Sirius had told her that wouldn't be the case. Just how much control did her cousin have over the situation when he was dead though... Dead by her hand, something that still horrified her, for many reasons. She had loved her cousin. Once, when she remembered what the word meant. Had played with him as a child. Shared her toys, he was in fact her first kiss, not that many knew that. As innocent as it had been, it was the first time she had kissed a boy on the lips. That almost made her smile. She had kissed many lips since then, odd that she should remember it so clearly.

She mentally gave herself a shake. Her mind wandered so much these days. Perhaps she really was insane now?

Off it goes again, Bellatrix smiled to herself.

What would she do, to be young again, hidden, protected by a powerful wizard that was oath bond to protect her instead of hurting her all the time. Sirius even told her that her mark would go away. The spell reverted her body back to when she was 16, 17 at a push. She had no dark mark then. Would it be nice to look at her arm and see no snake? No mark, no calls to kill people. Wizards, pure bloods at times. Her own cousin? Or the young man in front of her. Though Voldemort wanted him for himself. Rudolphus must've shit himself if he had realised who he was to fight. Her lips curled slightly at that thought. Damn it why didn't he say something, instead he just stood there looking at her. Was he going to break his oath? Kill her where she stood. Or try to?

Those eyes haunted her sometimes. The look in them when she had sent a mild bone breaker curse at her cousin. Knocking him that extra inch so the veil caught a hold of him. She hadn't meant to do that. Not at all. She had cried that night, in the safety and privacy of her quarters. Hurt him yes, stun him, put him out of the fight... Anything but kill him. He hadn't deserved that. Even he had not fought to his full ability. They both were looking to disable the other, not permenantly harm and oh merlin not kill.

Damn mind was wandering again. What was she going to do... Why didn't he move? Why just look at her with those beautiful eyes of his. Totally wasted on a man those eyes were. Not that they probably weren't popular with the ladies. Hell she even liked them. Even though there was anger there, in those emerald depths. No hate, why didn't he hate her. She hated her, why not him?

Oh, she didn't hate all she had done. She had believed in Voldemort's cause once. Believed in his vision. What a crock that had been. He cared for himself and power. Not the world of magic. It had been a sad day when she had realised that. Especially since she was neck deep in the shit by then. The ministry chased her, people hated her. There were children in Hogwarts without parents because of her. Perhaps she should ask him to end her now. The one with the wand in her face. Now she was 'divorced' he was her baron. He had to do any reasonable request. It wasn't unreasonable for sure. Despite the lack of hate in those lovely orbs of his, she'd be willing to bet he would like to kill her. Perhaps she should force the issue now.

Her wand twitched. Then relaxed a bit again.

Why didn't he move? He had seen her move her wand, she was sure of that. His eyes saw everything. They felt like they were in her mind, in her soul. IF she still had one and it was a big if.

If she said yes, her body going back to the way it was, would she get her soul back? That was worth a thought. Or would it be ever lost to the devil himself. He who wore the face of Voldemort now. Oh yes, she thought him the devil now. For anyone of her evil acts he had done worse, and ten times over. He would Murder for power, rape for pleasure, torture for fun, not for information. Even when she sent the Longbottoms insane she was after information. The fact her mind was already slipping back then hadn't helped her slow the curse down though. After all that time in the Azkaban cells she was barely holding on. As evidenced by the fact her damn mind had wandered again.

Damn that motionless man. Perhaps he would bore and kill her now? What would happen to her without a soul. Would she just stop breathing and that would be it. Bathed in green light for eternity?

What to do, What to Do?

Could he actually do it? Could he perform the spell. It sounded awfully powerful. Very dangerous, dark, and complex. He didn't strike her as the sort to be able to do that kind of Dark magic. Sirius thought he'd be able to pull it off. Bellatrix had her doubts.

Could she be happy if he did?

The fact she would have to live through the last knockings of puberty again was very nearly reason to AK the bastard here and now. Her lips twitched in amusement again.

Worse still. It was also a typical Sirius twist. But she would be a fucking Gryffindor if the spell worked. In amongst all those do gooders and 'brave sorts'. Stupid sorts in her opinion. It was just like Sirius to do that to her. God she'd have to do homework again and call the Muggle loving fool Headmaster and try not to spit at him every time she saw him. She'd be in school and in the same house as Neville Longbottom. That was pause worthy if nothing else was. Then there was the fact Mr Wand there would be her protector. Her Baron. A Half blood, her baron. It was bloody insulting in a way. In another it was typically Sirius. Getting back at the family that had shunned him. Though not nearly well enough given that he had the power to pull this off. Her stupid, evil old bag of an aunt. God how she hated that woman. In part for driving Sirius away in the first place. Also, and mostly, for contracting her off like cattle. Bitch!

Her dark eyes looked at her supposed saviour. He held himself differently now. Standing perfectly, his wand unwaveringly pointed at her heart. He hadn't budged an inch damn him. How was he so still, why was he so still. Was he even there? It wouldn't be the first time she had seen him, when he wasn't there. This was the first time he had been so clear though. He often turned up in her dreams of late. Those shocked eyes watching his Godfather die, at her hand... No not going there again so soon. No, not doing that.

He was pretty gorgeous for his age. She had to admit. Would she, oh god, would she fancy him if she regressed to his age? Wouldn't that be fun, not. She had been a little taken with his father at that age. But Harry was far better looking. Especially with those sodding eyes of his. That could be potentially devastating. She didn't take rejection well, and he would without doubt reject her. Being a teenager had some biological baggage. Her mind would stay the right age, but her hormones... Not likely. She didn't even want to contemplate that situation any more.

Yes or No.

Two such simple words.

Damn it why didn't he SAY SOMETHING.

Then she realised, he was waiting for her to answer the unasked question.

...Yes or No...

...Yea or Nay...

...Go or Stay...

...Trey La, Trey Dee...

Will he put me over his knee?

Bellatrix giggled slightly. Damn brain. Damn mind.

Not even a flicker from him. Damn it he was a bit scary.

She remembered another intense scary man. Would she become so fanatical about this one as she had the last? She hoped not. It was possible though, he had the same aura of power. The same intent look. Despite the age difference the two had a lot in common. One on the side of light, the other on the dark. Would she stay in the dark, go to the light. Or stand in twilight? Neither night nor day.

Could she stomach Dumbledore again? Unlikely.

She would be with Cissy, at least a little. Cissy had already denounced her husband. She lived with him now. Was she taken by him? Or did she take him? Bellatrix smiled for a flash of time. Cissy had fancied James even more than she had. This was no clone, but Bellatrix was willing to bet Cissy had felt the pull. She had a son the same age though, so perhaps not. But then Cissy wasn't the maternal type. How she had gotten Lucius in bed long enough to conceive was a mystery to Bellatrix. Let alone why she had done it. Probably just providing an heir. That seemed likely... Oh god she was off again.

Yes or No.

Where to Go.

What to do?

She looked into those emerald pools again. Saw the determination, the confidence. The knowledge held there and the power bleed that made them sparkle a fair bit as well. Dumbledore had that power bleed. It made his eyes twinkle. Voldemort had it once too. When he was still human. It made his eyes shine a little. With this one... They glowed. That spoke of a lot of power and not enough control. Perhaps she could help him there. She had much to teach. Not all of it was legal, but she had a lot to teach. She doubted he would like her trying to teach him her particular area of expertise, it wasn't torture curses either. She was, however, famous for the Crucio. No one realised that was because she had so much hate, hate for herself. For what she had become and all she had done after she had realised she was going down the road to hell. Could she get of it though?

Yes or No.

It all came to Yes or No.

No. She stayed on the road. Died in vain under the rule of an evil tyrant even she thought was wrong. The ideals she had fought for forgotten. Her last dregs of sanity no doubt Crucio'd out of her. Everyone she knew dead, probably by her hand. Would she kill Cissy. She had defected, would Voldemort send her for her next? It was the sort of thing the evil bastard would do, just for kicks. No. She stayed on the road to hell and took her fate with an insane grin on her face.

But...

Yes, she had a chance to start fresh. No one would remember Bellatrix LeStrange had been a death eater. She would be Bellatrix Black again. The exact details of her 'cover' was a mystery to her, but Sirius had that smile on his face when he told her. The smile that spoke of a prank to come. That worried her, her cousin had been dark, in his bloody pranks if not his views. Snape had suffered greatly in school. Yes, she could be back in school and perhaps taking a different career path. Or any path. She didn't have to go light, not if she didn't want to. She could be neutral. Yes. Voldemort could win and kill them all. Yes. Potter could win and she would never have to worry about being Crucio'd because Voldemort was bored. No prison, no more Azkaban, no more dementors sucking out her mind and her soul. Taking the little happiness she'd had and feeding on it. Bastards. She hated Dementors, she really did.

Pro and Con.

Yes or No?

"Yes"

-#-

Harry almost let loose with a curse when Bellatrix finally spoke. A single word, the play of emotions on her face had been fascinating to watch. She was obviously a little unhinged. But there was more sanity and intelligence behind her eyes than he had thought was left.

He didn't reply in words. He just stepped forward, lowering his wand. He reached out, pulled her to him and triggered the Port Key.

-#-

Cissy smiled when she saw Harry return with her Sister. Then frowned as they jumped away from each other.

"What did you do to me" they said together.

"Me? It was you" again at the same time.

"Stop that", together once more.

"Damn it! What did you do?", it was like they had practised or something.

"Urh..." Cissy said, "What's going on?"

Bellatrix turned towards her and smiled, "Cissy" she said her voice sounding amazed. Then she looked down, "What are you wearing?"

Cissy smiled, "It's fashion darling."

"I can see your legs" Bellatrix said with a smirk. "That's a bit daring."

"I can see them too" Harry said with a charming smile at Cissy."

"Eyes up" Cissy said by route. "Bella, how are you?" she asked her sister seriously.

Bella looked between her and Harry and smirked. Then said, "I've felt better."

The two hovered for a moment. They had not seen much of each other, and when they had it had been transitory to say the least. Eventually they gave into the feeling and hugged each other.

Harry smiled slightly. Though he was still... tingling from close proximity to Bella. What the HELL had that been all about? It was fairly obvious that Bella was no actress. So she had been as shocked and confused as he had for real. So god alone knew what it was. It wasn't unpleasant for sure. In fact he was semi-erect at the sensation. Which freaked him out on SO many levels. He hated to think what prolonged contact would do. Best not to find out if he could at all help it.

The two sisters started to cry all of a sudden.

Which Harry took as his cue to get the hell out of dodge. Crying women, not his favourite thing in the world. At least they weren't kissing him at the time, which was something he supposed. Not that he was opposed to the idea of snogging Cissy in the least. His libido was telling him he wasn't opposed to kissing Bella either. But he ignored that. Libido's did not make wise choices in snogging partners. He knew that from Cho.

'Damn stupid, hot, crying disaster area.' Harry thought to himself with a sigh. Then looked confused. Oh damn his libido it was inserting words into his thoughts again!

He walked out of the room and towards the nearest source of alcohol. He found that actually made things worse come to think of it. With that thought firmly in mind he headed towards his bath tub. At least a cold bath would help. Especially since he was still thinking of Cissy's legs wrapped around him and the feeling he'd gotten from Bella.

He wondered what Bellatrix's legs were like. Then slapped himself in the forehead.

Stupid Damn Libido.

-#-

After a little crying and hugging the two sisters separated and sat on the couch.

Bella looked around, "Where's wonder boy? Gone to fetch Dumbledore's slippers?"

Cissy glared at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"For starters, don't call him that. Be nice, or else."

"Why?"

"Because he is helping you perhaps? Helping us?"

"I'm still not sold on that fact." Bella admitted.

"Oh, this is helping Bella. Against his own thoughts on the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to kill you." Cissy said, shooting from the hip. "If not for his god father. Our cousin, you'd be dead by now."

"I don't think he's got it in him." Bella said scornfully.

"You have heard about LeStrange haven't you?"

"Of course."

"Well Harry killed him Bella. You must realise that."

"I do, but I figured it was because LeStrange got cocky and he got in a lucky shot."

"Not the way Harry showed me."

"Showed you?"

"he shared the memory with me last night on his return. Eventually."

"How, we don't have a pensive."

"No, but he is a master Legimens. That means he doesn't need a pensive." Cissy said with a haunted smile. "Rudolphus went out trying to back out of the duel. He refused to arm himself after accepting the duel. Harry wouldn't take his yield. So Rudolphus thought as you do, that Harry wouldn't do it. That he couldn't. Harry proved him wrong with an AK point blank."

Bella had a mildly impressed look on her face, "Who knew" she said with a bit of amusement.

"You have a twisted sense of humor" Cissy remarked.

"Is that a shock" Bella shot back.

Harry walked back into the room carrying two tubs of ice cream complete with spoons. Two Hot Chocolate mugs, steaming gently and a massive slab on cholocate on a tray. He put them on the coffee table and walked back out.

"That was sweet of him" Cissy said.

Bella eyed the ice cream, "What's that?" she asked.

"Ice cream. Just in a Muggle container."

"Oh, that was... thoughtful."

"He's like that." Cissy said.

Bella looked at her, then at her skirt again. "Why is it you're wearing such a short skirt?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's not like that." Cissy said. Though in truth it was a little like that. "It's a Muggle designer dress. Harry brought it for me. I have a closet full of them in fact. I like it."

"It's pretty, but... short. Like flashing your legs at him?"

"Perhaps a little" Cissy admitted, "But I'm doing this for a reason. The world is changing Bella, did you know there are more Muggleborn's in the school than any other? Harry tells me that they all hate the way we as adults dress. They won't be doing it. Fashion is changing. Already I've seen hem lines going up a bit. Clothing a little more Muggle even on the pure bloods. When is the last time you wore full robes?"

Bella shrugged, "School I suppose."

"They don't even do it there now. This" she said waving at herself, "Is the new fashion. Or will be." she said, then smirked, "Of course if looking at my legs gives him a bit of wank material I'm not against it."

Bella smirked, "Not doing it for him yet then?"

"He's half my age Bella" Cissy said with a slight smile, that said she had thought about it.

"He is." Bella said, "Of course if he can pull it off I'll be his age and half you age soon."

"No, you won't" Cissy said smirking.

"Oh, he can't do the spell?"

"Oh, he can do the spell. That man has power and skill to spare and then some. We've got all the ingredients for the ritual already. Some of which.." she shuddered, "Nasty stuff. He harvested the Basilisk skin himself actually. I've spent the best part of the day before you arrived grinding the stuff."

"How would he do that? Some baby somewhere?" Bella asked, distracted from her question. Her mind wandering as it tended to as of late.

"Not heard about that story then" Cissy said laughing slightly. "Come on, let's dig in before it melts." she said grabbing a tub and smiling when she read the label, "Cookie dough my new favourite food in the world. Bless him."

"What?" Bella asked, picking up the other tub. "Vanilla, how did he know?" she asked eyes gleaming virtually at the prospect. She hadn't had ice cream since leaving school. She grabbed a spoon and looked at the cartoon carefully.

"I doubt he knew. Just went for a safe bet. Oh god, here give it to me." Cissy said.

"Give up my ice cream?" Bella said, "Not bloody likely."

"You can't even open the tub" Cissy remarked with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's a point." Bella said passing it over. She watched Cissy crack the seal and rip off the sealer strip, then pop off the lid. Cissy then handed it back. "You've done that before" Bella noted with a smile. Then dug her spoon in and put a chunk of ice cream in her mouth. Her eyes virtually crossed and she made a damn near orgasmic sound of pleasure. "Oh merlin that's good." she said taking another spoonful.

Cissy had a similar look on her face, "Oh I've done this a couple of times. You should've seen the look on Harry's face when I saw my first tub. I was as lost as you were. He thought it was bloody hilarious. It's then I realised something a bit scary."

"HMMhmmmhHMMMPH"

"Yeah I am addicted, but that's not it. We're idiots to Muggleborn's. Or those like Harry, raised Muggle." Cissy said. "Idiots. We spend half our time looking down on them. But they think we're idiots, not because of blood, purity, or power. Let's face it most pure bloods have power. It's because of things like the tub. It's simple, effective. Ice cream stays fresher for longer, and that seal totally foxed me until Harry finally stopped laughing at me and opened it for me. What does that tell you?"

"HMMHmmmhHHMPPHH URHMMMM"

"No Bella, we're not better than them. Just different. I will admit I still think we're a bit better than normal Muggles. But there are Muggleborn's with as much power. Some with more. Harry is a Half-Blood. Fancy trying your power against him? Or and I nearly crapped myself when I found this out. Mr I'm actually a fucking half blood Voldemort?"

Bella choked on her mouthful, she swallowed and looked at Cissy, "WHAT?"

"He's a half blood. Brought up Muggle in an orphanage. He's no lord and his name obviously isn't Voldemort. My husband knew this. I didn't, but his name was Tom Riddle. I guess from your reaction you didn't know either."

"FUCKING HALF BLOOD!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Someone call me?" Harry said walking back in with another tub of ice cream. "Since you've done crying I thought I'd join you."

"Keep an eye on me you mean" Bella said half heartedly, she was still trying to figure out the Tom Riddle thing. "That snake faced lying bastard!" she then ducked her head when she realised she'd said that thought aloud.

"No to the first. It's those legs I've come to look at" Harry said with a leer at Cissy.

"Eyes up" Cissy said without even looking at him.

"Never I tell you, NEVER" Harry said laughing, then sitting down and popping his ice cream open. He dug in and looked at Bella, "I have proof about Voldemort by the way. Just in case you are thinking I made it up."

Cissy nodded, "I've seen it, he nicked the cup when he grabbed the Basilisk skin."

"Cup?"

"Sort of, Tom Mavello Riddle. Was head boy WAY back when. Fuckers older than he looks. Dumbledore was still a teacher back then, not a headmaster. He got an award for special services to the school. Which was actually a lie that got Hagrid expelled." Harry said round his ice cream.

"HMMHM!" Bella said.

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe Miss Black, but I have other proof as well." Harry replied. "Oh and I can do his little trick to... Anyone got a wand I left mine.. somewhere." Harry said.

Cissy reached into her cleavage and pulled out her wand.

"Lucky wand" Harry commented with a smirk. Then wrote out Tom Mavello Riddle. "See that..." he said nodding to the burning words.

"HMHMPPHHGGG"

Harry waved his hands and the letters rearranged to say 'I am Lord Voldemort.' "A nifty bit of word play I thought. Was quite impressed, well mostly scared to death at the time. Afterwards I was impressed." Harry said then smiled at Cissy, "Any chance I can put this back for you?"

Cissy smiled at him shaking her head.

"Doh!" he remarked comically and handed back her wand.

Bella looked between the two, "Awfully flirty aren't you?"

"It's a dynamic that seems to work for us" Harry commented.

"So, when do we do this spell?" Bella asked, scraping out her tub.

"Urh... want another tub?" Harry asked with a slightly amused, and impressed, look on his face.

"Oh god yes" Bella said looking up hopefully. Her expression was totally un-Bellatrix like that it threw Harry a bit.

"Vanilla again?" he asked.

Bella nodded eagerly.

"Be right back and I'll answer your question" Harry said, putting aside his ice cream and leaving the room.

"What's really going on with you two?" Bella asked her sister. "You're not exactly beating him off with a stick."

"No, I suppose I'm not." Cissy agreed.

Harry walked back, two tubs in his hands. He passed one to Bella and took the other one with him to his chair.

Cissy pouted.

Harry smiled.

"Where's mine?" she asked.

"This one is for you" Harry said holding up the tub. "But you aren't getting it for free."

"I think he's after a blow job" Bella put in round a mouthful of ice cream.

"A what?"

Bella looked at him in surprise, "HMMHMHM?"

"No, he doesn't, behave" Cissy said, "Come on then. What's the price?" she asked Harry with a smile. Harry's eyes flicked down to her legs. She laughed and cross them and uncrossed them. Harry passed her ice cream over.

Bella shot her sister another look.

"It's just play" Cissy whispered fiercely in her sisters ear. "I think it's bloody flattering actually."

Harry heard that clear enough, but wasn't about to show it.

Bella just smirked and went back to her ice cream.

"Now aobu tyour question" Harry started.

Bella frowned, "What question?"

"When we're doing the spell?"

"Oh, oh right yeah go on."

Harry looked at her seriously for a long moment, "Miss Black. Do you have a problem with short term memory."

"Why do you ask."

"The spell."

"What spell?"

"Hmmm, I think that answers my question."

"Perhaps" Cissy put in, "But with Bella and ice cream you can never be too sure. Or at least it was that way way back when."

"Memory? Oh, no actually I don't. Urh..." Bella paused. The started eating again after a few moments of silence.

Cissy looked at Harry with worry.

"I noticed this earlier. We didn't actually speak but her Occlumancy shields are such a mess I was able to follow most of what she was thinking on the surface. Oh and thanks for the compliment by the way Miss Black."

Bella actually blushed slightly. Hiding behind her ice cream.

Cissy smirked slightly.

"No, it's she can't focus. It's like she's got A.D.D. Only I'm guessing it wasn't always like this."

"I have no idea what that is. But no Bella always used to be very focused."

"Miss Black, look me in the eyes please." Harry said.

Bella did as she was asked, knowing damn well if her shields were as shredded as they must be. For Harry to pick up her surface thoughts without eye contract, they had to be. Well direct eye contact without shielding meant he'd look into the back of her mind and then some.

Harry's eyes did that power bleed again. She thought was fairly atrocious and scary at the power house he must have to 'Bleed' that much power. She forced herself to stay focused enough to maintain contact. She had no idea why he was doing this, but in for a knut and all that. Since she had said yes, she had to go with the flow. Trust just a little. Especially since Cissy trusted him so much. Enough to flirt like crazy with him.

Harry shook his head, "It's physical... Curse damage I think. Good news; bad news situation here."

"Bad news?" Cissy asked for her sister.

"I can't fix it."

"Good news." Cissy said with a heavy sigh.

"The spell should. It's physical so her brain will be regressed as well. Not as much because memory is stored in the wrinkles of the brain... simplistically put at least. But I think the surface damage on whatever that part of the brain does these things will be repaired." Harry told them.

Cissy smiled, and looked at Bella. Who was managing focusing on her ice cream just fine. In fact... Cissy looked down to find Bella had actually swiped her tub. "Hey!" she said.

Bella smirked at her. "This is nice" she said, handing the tub back.

Cissy noticed not much was missing, thankfully. She glared at her sister and began to eat herself.

"Anyway," Harry said. "Now I've distracted myself."

Cissy smirked, there was that tone in his voice again. "Eyes up"

Harry smirked, "I meant with the examination I did."

"Yes, of my legs, eyes up."

Harry sighed, "Oh you're a cruel woman Cissy. Such beauty should be shared you know."

"Uh huh... Eyes Up."

Bella actually snickered slightly to herself.

Harry was having some trouble with this. She was human, he hadn't expected that. She had a sense of humor that didn't involve torturing of killing. It was a bit of an eye opener. Showing a flash of the woman that Sirius wanted him to save.

"You've gone quiet again. Do I have to say Eye's Up again?" Cissy asked, a smile in her voice.

"You know when you say that I just switch to looking at your breasts right?" Harry said with a straight face. His eyes on the other hand.

Cissy smirked, and laughed at him. "You're incorrigible."

Harry nodded, "Oh damn... The Spell .. Tomorrow night is a full moon. I kinda need that extra power."

Cissy nodded, "Makes sense."

"Then, in the morning after the spell I'll go to Diagon Alley and mingle A LOT. Possible pop in on The Weasley's, maybe the bank, maybe even Dumblefart."

Bella nearly choked again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 - Regression  
New Forest

The two Black sisters appeared in a forest clearing. Both wearing simple white robes, no make up or glamours nor hair charms, or any magic on them whatsoever now they had used up the port key.

"Where the hell are we?" Bella asked looking around. Despite the fact the robe she wore was her only item of clothing. She actually felt more naked for not having a wand on her. Her wandless magic was rubbish, only simple banishing and summoning ability in that area.

Cissy looked around, "I have no idea. Harry just said it was an out of the way place to do the spell."

"Why out of the way?" Bella wondered to herself, aloud.

"Because he's going to torch the place afterwards. He doesn't want anyone to sense the magic or see the magical fire."

"Why torch the place?"

"Evidence, he said."

"Harry said, he said, Harry did this, Harry did that" Bella teased humorously.

Cissy tossed her head, "I'm just saying."

"Uh huh. So did your toy boy tell you what our cover stories are going to be?"

"No, he didn't" Cissy said with a pout.

"Did you try crossing your legs at him?"

"Bella!"

Bella smirked.

Cissy looked contrite, "Actually I did. It didn't work."

"Did you try flashing some thigh?" Bella asked smirking like crazy.

Cissy blushed slightly.

"Didn't work either? Perhaps you should try spread... ow"

Cissy shook out her hand from clipping Bella around the back of the head. "You deserved that."

"Harry said I'm brain damaged. Are you trying to make it worse?" she said the 'Harry said' in a teasing tone.

"I figure that I can do what I like to you. Since if the spell works you'll be regressed. If it doesn't work it won't matter much either way." Cissy said with a smirk, that turned a little sour as she realised the truth of her words. "Come on, Harry said to come at this time. We don't want to be late."

"No, it might upset your toy... Ow!"

Cissy smirked in a superior way and walked off, head held high.

"I'll get you for that" Bella commented mildly. Walking after her sister.

-#-

Harry looked up as the door opened. His breath hitching slightly. Cissy was framed in the doorway, the light of the behind her and damn that robe wasn't very thick. He swallowed hard, and beckoned her in. Which meant that Bella walked in after her. "Damn Libido" he cursed himself under his breath. After another gulp and swallow.

"That's some heft rune work" Cissy said looking around the painted walls. Then down to the blood daubed floor.

"Looks lovely... Must get it tattooed on my other arm" Bella noted wryly. Nodding her head at the gruesome design on the floor.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'll have you know that this is one pint of quality blood here."

"Is that the Virgin blood" Cissy asked.

Bellatrix looked amused, "Unlikey. Where are you going to find a virgin around here these days?"

Harry blushed and looked down. Bella mistook his avoidance. "Not a child! Not even I would ..." she was cut off but Cissy poking her hard.

"Harry wouldn't hurt a child Bella." she said in a low tone.

"Then where?" Bella asked in the same way.

Cissy smirked, "Have you noticed that Harry has been looking a little pale"

Bella took a second to catch the significance of that statement. "No!" she said in a voice full of disbelief. "But... but he's bloody gorgeous... surely some one... popped him at school by now"

"Why thank you" Harry said, making Bella realise she had said that a little loud.

Truth was Harry wasn't sure if he should be complimented, embarrassed or horrified. He decided on a mix of the first two. If this was going to work he had to forget the Bellatrix of old, and he NEEDED this to work. This was the biggie. The one thing his God father had asked for that really, really, rankled him. He was still halfway to wanting to kill Bellatrix. Well perhaps less now he realised she was in fact a human. That had been a bit of a shock that realisation. He had spent the best part of the night before and the next day in her company. It turned out she was quite funny actually. Somewhat twisted and given her mind wanderings... Possibly almost as much of a victim of Voldemort as the so called innocents. One too many Crucio's stacked on top of Azkaban and the Dementors... Taken in by Voldemorts charm and presence. In a way, all the Death Eaters were victims of that.

Which disturbed Harry to realise.

He returned his own wandering mind to the job at hand. "Step inside the circle. Try to miss the paint." he said.

"Paint?" Bella asked. "I thought you said it was blood. Virgins blood. Your blood" she said, smiling slightly by the end.

"I was trying to be delicate" Harry said sourly. "Cissy, you on my lap... sorry the X, Bella..."

"On your lap too?" Bella asked innocently. As Cissy winked at him.

"On the Y" Harry said, hiding a smirk. Damn that sense of humor of hers was actually making it hard to hate her properly. He tried his level best to though.

"Shame" Bella noted wryly, taking a seat on the described Y.

"Right, there is a potion beside you. After I've done the incantation, drink it in one gulp. It's probably foul, but don't puke it up again. If you do, we're fucked. Okay?"

"Is this a long ritual?" Cissy asked.

"Not at all actually. Why?"

"I probably should have gone before I came out." Cissy said smiling slightly.

Harry rolled his eyes. It appeared, to Harry at least, that Sirius was not the only one in the family with a sense of humor. Though that did explain Tonks somewhat. She was from the same line and frankly a bit insane, in a funny way. It made sense he supposed. Cissy and Bella had apparently been better at hiding their humanity a bit. Plus obviously they held their own views on the blood issue. Harry was actually okay with that, not that he wasn't going to torture them for it.

"What's the back story?" Cissy asked, for what felt like the 100th time that day. To Harry at least.

"I'll tell you..." Harry said a twinkle in his eye.

"Harry! Eyes Up... No I don't suppose that works in this robe."

"Who said I was talking about you flashing your legs this time."

"Quick, flash your tits" Bella said with such a straight face Harry actually laughed.

Looking a bit shocked about that Harry went on to say. "I'll tell you after the spell." he promised.

"Which one?" Cissy asked glaring at her sister. Though it might be worth doing to get him to spill and end the suspense. Bella had said Sirius looked like he thought it would be fun when he had talked to her at the reading. Cissy had noted the same look of mischief in Harry's eyes when she had asked.

"The second." Harry replied.

He stood up and held out his palms face down and parallel to the floor.

Bella winced in shock as power flooded out of Harry and lit up the design he had painted onto the floor. The entire area was suddenly swimming in magic. The air thick with ozone like lightning had just struck.

Cissy looked at Harry's eyes as they started to glow with power, intentionally this time. He was channelling immense amounts of it after all. More than she had felt in a very long time. So much that she wondered, just for a moment if he truly was the one that could take Voldemort on and win. Then she realised... Yes, yes he was. The hair on the nape of her neck rose at the thought. She glanced at her sister to see what appeared to be a similar realisation. A similar look of hope appearing in her sisters dark eyes.

Harry began to chant in a low tone, so low they couldn't make out what he was saying. The power in the design began to flow anti-clockwise. Speeding up as Harry continued to chant in that low voice.

Bella blinked as she was surrounded by a corona of white light. Cissy the same. Neither could see through the bubble of pure magic. It began to contract causing them both some alarm. Then before they could even take a breath to scream it flowed into them. Crackling raw, electirc power surfused their system for a long moment. Charging their bodies ready for the change. All the while they heard the steady cadence of Harry's chanting voice.

Then he stopped chanting, just like that. Stopping dead.

The looked at him, almost euphoric with the power in their systems. But aware enough to see his single nod. The sisters reached to their side and picked up their respective potions. Swigging them back just as instructed. The taste was vile. Causing them to gag. Both stilled their reaction and forced the potion down their throats. Swallowing convulsively and making faces of revulsion.

Pain like neither had known flooded their systems, overpowering nerve endings and reactions in a blink. They slumped quickly blacking out from the pain. Bella only moments after Cissy.

Harry looked at them and began once more to chant. Now looking straight ahead. He had a feeling he would not want to see them actually regress backwards. It was unlikely to be a pleasant sight.

-#-

Cissy awoke first. Opening her crystal blue eyes and looking across at a slumped Harry. She smiled slightly. Pure Vanity had stopped her from doing it. But she had needed glasses for the last few years. Now, there was no slight blur. Nice, crisp clean edges made up her vision. If that wasn't proof enough she sat up with no twinge of pain from that wound she had gotten 'tripping down the stairs'. Or at least that was what her husband had made her say to St Mungo's. Her hands hadn't changed much in her years, but there was a difference. She looked down, all pert there and slightly smaller. She had put on half a cup after having a child. Even now she cursed breast feeding him for so long. She lifted her robe smiling as she saw her toned stomach and lower, not a stretch mark in sight. This was a damn good spell. She laughed, Her voice sounding a little alien even to her ears. Younger, lighter and more lively.

Bella was having a similar revelation. She stood easily to stand beside her sister. "I like this spell" she said. Then lifted her robe a bit too. "No scars" she said with a smile.

"Oh bloody hell ladies." Harry said waking up and looking at them. "Are you trying to kill me." he said looking away like the gentle man he was. Or tried to be at least.

The two sisters laughed happily, letting their robes fall. "Thank you" Cissy said.

"Yes, thank you Baron" Bella added. Amazed, "It really worked... this won't go away?"

Harry smiled tiredly, "Only as you age from this point." he told the happy sisters. Trying not to notice that Bella was what could only be described as fucking hot. Or that Cissy was pretty much a goddess. But as far as Harry was concerned she already had been. The changes were just that much more defined on Bellatrix. She'd had a hard life. Full of wear and tear on her body. And her looks. She was so astoundingly changed, he doubted even without the other spell people would've been able to recognise her.

He blinked a bit, clearing his head.

"Are you okay to do the second spell?" Cissy asked with worry. For Harry, not about the spell.

"Done it" Harry replied, standing up. "Clear out I'm going Pyromaniac on this place." he said with a wink.

Cissy grabbed Bella by the hand and the two virtually skipped out of the small cottage. Harry walked out after them. Looking more than a little worn around the edges.

"Do you want us to do this?" Cissy asked.

"Well Cissy, unless you're hiding your wand in a place I'd like to search... You can't"

"Oh I forgot that." Cissy admitted, spinnign aroud with her arms in the air. "So how do I look?" she asked.

"About the same." Harry said, causing her to stop dead. "Beautiful" he finished.

Cissy smiled at him devastatingly.

Bella smirked, "And me?" she asked doing a spin as well.

"Honestly?" Harry asked.

Bella stopped spinning, "I was joking, I figure you wouldn't... like me much."

"Miss Black, you are stunning" Harry said with a smile. Surprisingly effected by how sad she had looked when she had said that. "Pretty much the sexiest bird that will be Hogwarts I reckon" he said with a wink. Then turned back towards the building. Missing Bella's surprised, touched, and happy smile. Though she'd have to hit him for calling her a bird later.

Cissy was wondering how she ranked, but got rid of that thought quickly. She KNEW Harry thought she was sexy. He certainly made no secret of the fact. Bella at the age they looked, had always been more popular because of that sultry brunette thing. Oh and the fact she put out probably had a lot to do with it. Cissy smirked to herself at that thought.

Harry took a breath, and lifted his arms. Cissy and Bella backed away quickly as an exceedingly hot flame started burning one the bottom floor of the cottage. Then as he continued to raise his hands the fire rose. Until finally the entire building was encased in green flame.

Then he held his arms high for about 30 seconds and then lowered them.

Cissy and Bella were both shocked to find that once he had put his arms by his sides again, there was virtually no sign that a cottage had ever existed. Only the foundations seemed to be in place. Charred but there.

"Nice spell" Bella complimented.

Harry smirked, "Wasn't a spell." Then he took her and Cissy by the hand and aparated them back to Grimwald place.

Once they arrived he and Bella jumped apart.

"What was that?" they said.

"Oh not this again" they said.

"Damn it" They repeated.

Harry stopped talking as he noticed through the flimsy material that whatever the hell it was had a similar effect on Bella as it did him. "Stupid Libido" he muttered turning and walking out of the Kitchen. Bella smirked a little, but looked confused. Cissy grabbed her hand and led her out of the Kitchen and in pursuit of Harry.

"Back story time Harry!" Cissy called out.

"Living room then" Harry said, a wicked smile on his face.

"I do not like that smile" Cissy said.

Bella smirked, "I dunno, I kinda liked it."

Cissy rolled her eyes and dragged her sister in to the living room to find Harry sat on his favourite chair. Or it appeared to be, because he sat in it every time he entered the room. They sat opposite him on the couch, beside each other. Looking at him curiously.

Harry smiled lazily. "Names are the same. Obviously, the spell handles just about everything for deleting you from your old existence's. It spreads and comes in contact with all I do. Have you heard the Muggle theory of three degree's of separation... No of course you haven't. Basic terms, each person is three people away from knowing everyone in the world. SO the spell will spread like wild fire, in fact faster than that. I'm going to be going on a bit of a tour tomorrow. For that you two need to stay here. After that... We start building your cover stories believability a bit."

"A cover Story you seem to delight in not telling us" Cissy said.

Bella nudged her, "Try crossing your legs again." she whispered in an aside. Cissy smirked at her and rolled her eyes. It looked like she was right and so was Harry. Cissy had through Bella's playful side might come back, and she appeared to be focusing just fine.

"That's not a short skirt. Or one with a split. It won't work" Harry said. Surprising them both. He smirked at their looks and tapped his ear, "Works pretty well." he said. He took off his glasses, "My eyes too. The control problem I've been having. Not so much a problem apparently." Harry said with a smirk. He was hedging a bit. But his glasses gave him a headache these days. He needed an excuse to loose the damn things this was as good as any.

Bella and Cissy seemed to take that in their stride.

"Not so unusual then?" Harry said.

"I've heard of it during the Magical maturity phase. Childhood ailments disappearing and things like that. You know magic helps your healing and resistance to illness don't you?" Cissy said.

"No" Harry admitted. "Don't tell Hermione, if she doesn't already know. She'll want to do a study on that too." he commented wryly. "Okay, that aside... The cover story..." he said trailing off and yawning.

"Oh no" Bella said pointing at him, "No you don't"

Harry smirked, "It was worth a try." he said. "Alright Cover story, and I dither because you are going to HATE this. I've made some changes but I swear the premise is Sirius's alone."

"This is sounding a little ominous." Cissy said.

"Hit us with your best shot" Bella said with a sigh.

"You are Blacks. Born of a squib line. One thought dead. They went Muggle. So you are Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Muggleborn's."

Bella had frozen, Cissy looked like she wasn't sure if she should laugh or get mad.

"Sirius thought this would teach you a lesson of humility Bella. Cissy has jut gotten caught up in that. But I don't think it will hurt any. So to that end, you are going to have to learn to be Muggle"

They both glared at him.

Harry smiled charmingly at them. "You've both been in Hogwarts as long as I have. Sorted into the same house. We've only recently met after your parents moved to the continent. Leaving you in my care when they found out I was a Black and the head. They didn't realise how old I was. No one told them either. So you've only been living with me for a few days so far. Which is about right anyway. You've both graduated with good marks from Hogwarts so repeating two years should be no struggle for you. You know your way around, and they give out passwords at the start of the year. Stick with me all you like and I'll help where I can. You were a little insular, not many friends but know of me via Hermione. Another Sirius twist I swear to you. So she will be friendly to you, and I expect you to be the same back. This means you will know everyone and they will know you. The Insular thing means you don't have to be overly chatty to anyone. But you can obviously make friends from this point on." Harry said.

Then he took a long breath. "All that is easy in my opinion. What's hard is the Muggle bit. This is a bit typical of Sirius's pranks" he said with a smirk. "He laid the smack down on you but didn't think it through. Making you a Muggleborn is great in theory but you are a pure blood. Meaning you don't know tidily squat about Muggles."

"True" Bella said, "I'm not entirely certain I wish to either."

"Tough" Harry said seriously. "Because, the spell is powerful enough never to break. That said make too many people wonder what the hell is up with you and eventually someone may piece it together. I did put in some protection that Sirius had left out to help with that, but there is another way around it. They may think Bella and Cissy were replaced with Death Eater sleeper agents and deal with you that way. Your shielding is okay both of you. Bella needs to shore hers up a bit, but no surface scan will work now. After the spell I tried it. The damage was repaired so I couldn't bypass your shielding. The spell itself protects the memory of your real identity to a great extent in your minds. But Veritiserum could bugger that." Harry told them seriously.

"It would be a lot easier if you just learned." he said in summation.

Bella frowned, but nodded. Harry looked at Cissy who had a similar look on her face, but she too nodded at him.

"Good. Because for the rest of the summer we're going Muggle ladies." Harry told them with a smile as they groaned at him. "And let this be your first lesson." Harry added, with a shark like smile. "Muggleborn's don't use that word out there" he said with a wave.

"In the Kitchen?" Bella asked.

"Has she got curse damage still?" Harry asked.

"No she's being factitious" Cissy put in

"Oh, that I can relate to" Harry said with a grin at Bella's scowl. "No out there we don't use that word. Why would we? To us they aren't Muggles. They're just people. For instance. Someone insults you, a Muggle what do you say?"

"Go away Mudblood scum" Bella replied automatically.

"That's actually more mild than I would've thought" Harry admitted, "No, you say Fuck off. Now repeat after me... Fuck Off"

"Fuck off" they intoned.

Harry smirked, "I dunno why but that kinda turned me on" he said with a smirk. "Now you have to gauge it to the insult. Fuck off isn't for all occasions. A more mild insult would warrant... Piss off"

"Piss off" they intoned together. Smirking slightly.

"You're just getting us to swear for the hell of it now aren't you?" Cissy said her eyes alive with humor.

"No this is for real." Harry told her with an honest expression. "Now for a very mild insult, or someone that doesn't annoy you THAT much we say ... Bugger Off"

"Oh for merlin's sake Harry, we use that one" Bella said.

"There's another one. Depending on how vulgar you want to be you could say, "For Fucks Sake!... Or perhaps, Bloody Hell. Or even For gods sake. Or for the really mild, For Goodness Sake." Harry said. His eyes twinkling madly.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "What do I say to a prat that's annoying me again?" she asked.

"I'm not falling for that." Harry replied.

"Damn"

Cissy laughed.

"This stinks" Bella commented, Cissy nodding in agreement slightly. She had not expected to be made a bloody Muggleborn.

"You know this could be a lot worse ladies" Harry said with another wicked smile.

"How?" Bella asked with disbelief.

"Well... I did think of changing the spell. Making Cissy my girl friend and you my indentured bitch."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of both Cissy and Bella.

-#-

Bella begged off to bed, and Cissy went to follow her but Harry stopped her. His eyes telling her not to make mention of it. "I'll be up in a minute" Cissy said, calling after her sister.

"Alright, I'll see you both in the morning" Bella called back.

Cissy sat back down and looked at Harry, "She seems; lighter." she noted.

"Good eye. That's what I wanted to talk about. Being as though you're the only other one that knows. I wanted to make sure you didn't bring it up." Harry said seriously.

"Why is that?"

"While you were both out like a light. I urh... Snuck in and did a little repression." Harry admitted.

Cissy looked surprised at the news, but not angry. Harry took that as a good sign at least. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"A couple of reasons." Harry said.

"I'd like to know what they are" Cissy said in a serious tone.

"For one, if I'm going to do this. I have to try to forget what came before. To try to treat her properly, not like the monster I used to see her as. Truth is, I don't any more. It's been a very confusing couple of days for me" Harry admitted with a chuckle, "Big bad Bellatrix LeStrange is fun to be around? That did not gel with my image of her. It's then I realised in a way she's a victim too. That obviously doesn't forgive her, her sins. It is just something I had a bit of a eureka moment about."

"Go on"

"I also realised, and this one is partially selfish and self protective in a way. If she's going to make a go of this, if the spell is to work properly she needs her memories to be repressed. It's all still there, this isn't a oblivation or anything. It's just in order for her to act normally she can't have all that shit in her head. The things that woman has gone through" Harry shivered, "And done" he added with a confused sad and hard expression. "There is no way she would act like a 16/17 year old young woman. We're going to be in the common room with the son of two people she sent insane... That is bound to have an effect on her."

"Is there more?" Cissy asked, her tone still neutral.

"I was asked to look after her. She is my responsibility. Without years of therapy that no one will be able to give her... There is no way she will be able to function. Guilt would've gotten her eventually." Harry said, "If I didn't do something about that, I wouldn't be looking out for her would I?"

"How are they repressed?" Cissy asked, "Repress memories, as I understand it, always come out eventually."

"Not these they won't" Harry said sounding sure.

"How can you be so sure?"

"They're locked down tight, buried so deep under a key phrase they're never coming out." Harry admitted.

"What's the phrase? Is it likely to be accidentally trigged in conversation?"

"No, nu uh, not a chance" Harry said. He was fairly sure the phrase, 'I knight thee Mistress Bellatrix MacTaffyKnickers of Lickydickysucky.' Was unlikely to come up in normal conversation. "I think I thought of something fairly unusual" he said.

Cissy noted he looked highly amused, but didn't comment on it. "It's a rare thing to see someone take their responsibilities or oath so seriously." she commented.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not some ridiculously noble figure, but yeah... My oath means something to me. Plus... I honestly am coming to like her."

"You'll like her a lot more soon." Cissy promised. "Without all that crap weighing her down, she will revert to who she was... I would imagine. She was a lot of fun back in the day."

"Now, in a way, is back in the day now" Harry said with a smirk.

"Very well. I won't mention it."

"More is needed than that" Harry said, "We need to never talk of this ever again. So if there is more you want to know... you'd better ask now. Because from this point on, I won't mention it."

Cissy nodded, and thought for a moment. "I think you explained yourself well enough" Cissy said, Then moved quickly towards him, kissing him and backing away before his mind and clicked into gear. "Thank you for protecting my sister" she said smiling slightly.

Harry blinked and smiled back, "Any time, now I should probably ask... Is there anything you want tucked away?"

Cissy shook her head, "Unlike my darling sister. I have perpetrated no heinous crimes. There are things I'd rather forget. Yet, at the same time. I think they help make me who I am. I won't be having nightmares about them though."

Harry nodded, "One more thing on Bella's mind I should tell you"

"Oh?"

"I stole Voldemorts hide out locations... Just so you know. Didn't want her to have the dilemma of wondering if she should tell them to me."

"That's... naughty. Why would you want to know? By time you are ready to move against him, they will be useless."

"There is one other thing I wanted to discuss with you" Harry said, just plain ignoring that implied question.

Cissy frowned at him. She'd known him long enough to know he wouldn't say if he didn't want to. No crossing of her legs would get around that. She didn't like the thoughts that came into her head when he dodged her though. Like, 'What is he planning' and 'He's planning it soon'. "Go on" she said.

"The spell. I think it's important you realise something... but it might hurt you. I don't want to do that. But better now than later."

"Oh dear, go on."

"It was designed for Bella. I changed it to include you. Which means I've had to make up some of the story line, as it were. Certain aspects of the spell will be random. But this I made sure wouldn't be so I could tell you flat out."

"Harry..."

"Draco, he will think and so with Mr Malfoy. That his mother died in childbirth. That it was never you, for obvious reasons. That said you ARE his biological mother. This is a spell of the now, it doesn't change the past. Only erases from various means, paper, memory and other records. Changing as it goes along. Which is why I'll be a little worn for the next week or two as I'm charging it. But this one thing in particular. It was a moral dilemma for me. In the end, I thought the Band Aid approach was best."

"I don't like my son." Cissy said, "That said, I do love him."

"I understand. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a less painful way of doing this." Harry said looking down.

Cissy moved forward again and tipped his head up, "Why do you think I am angry at you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I am angry at my husband for forcing this to happen. Partially at Draco for not taking me up on my offer. A little at myself for allowing it to get to this point. But not you for trying to help me. For making sure myself and my sister will be safe." she shook her head with a smile. "You act so confident, but you're not are you?"

"In some things, I am. In others no, not so much really" He admitted with a ironic smile. "I thought this was just the best way of doing it. That you wouldn't want to see someone else being mum. Lucius never remarried by the way. At least that's the way the spell was set up."

Cissy nodded, and smiled slightly. "If there's nothing else Harry. I think I need to sleep." she said.

Since she was obviously holding back tears Harry nodded, and smiled. "Sleep well Cissy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 – Skipping For Dummies

Harry let out a raspberry of annoyance, tossing down the parchment letter in a huff.

"What's got you all riled up?" Cissy asked. Having not seen Harry angry since the reading.

"Oh, I'm trying to get in to see Minister Fudge-it-and-leg-it." Harry said. "Bastard keeps turning me down. Doesn't want to be seen talking to a dangerously unhinged child. Cheeky bastard."

Cissy smirked at the nick name and said, "How are you attempting this?"

"I mailed him directly. Asking to see him." Harry said.

Cissy waved him off, "That is not the way to go about this Harry" she told him.

"How then?" Harry asked.

"Wait here." Cissy said, getting up and nipping out of the kitchen.

Harry glanced at Bella, "Any idea what she's up to?"

Bella shrugged, "Politics was always more her thing than mine" she admitted. "It's all too slow for my liking. Bloody annoying too."

"I have to admit, I'm right there with you on that one" Harry said, munching on some toast.

Bella smirked, "Well if nothing else, Cissy knows how to play politics just fine."

Cissy walked back in with some official Black Crest Parchment, a quill and ink pot. "Give me a moment" she said. Beginning to write, her face set in concentration.

"I didn't think of using the crest paper. I thought that was for important stuff" Harry said thoughtfully.

Cissy smirked, "This IS important stuff Harry."

"He's as important as my next eye exam" Harry said, "Well, I suppose seeing him is important though." he paused, "Don't you need to know WHY I want to see the pompous arse?"

Cissy shook her head, writing with a neat flowing script. "No, this will do it. Did you... mention to him why you wanted to talk to him."

"Not really no actually." Harry said.

"That's as well" Cissy said, "Here sign this" she said handing over the letter and quill. "Make sure to sign it Baron Black."

Harry smirked, "Why is that important?" he asked. Signing as directed. Then he read the letter, "Contributions to his campaign, Seat on the Wizengamot? What is all this?"

"A way of getting in to speak with the Minister" Cissy said with a smirk.

"Really?" Harry asked, "Huh" he added. "Okay."

"Don't use an owl." Cissy told him, "Get Kreacher to take it"

"If I do that, it's likely to end up covered in skid marks" Harry noted.

"No, he won't do that. You are the Baron, and this is to the Minister. In fact, I think he would LIKE to act as a proper elf for a change." Cissy said.

"KREACHER!" Harry yelled.

A soft pop and the ancient elf was standing beside him. "Master tells, Kreacher he has to be a proper elf, stay out of sight. Then calls Kreacher into a room full of Mudbloods." the elf muttered.

A frying pan flew off of the wall behind the elf and boinked him on the head. "Thank you Master" Kreacher said with every sign he had actually enjoyed that.

"Take this to Minister Fudge" Harry ordered.

The elf cracked a smile, and took the official Black Sealed missive and popped away with no further mutterings. Harry looked a little surprised by that.

"I did tell you" Cissy said. "He is a very conservative elf."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Cissy" he said. "For the advice"

"It was... oh" Cissy said when Kreacher reappeared only moments later.

"Minister Fudge tells Kreacher that Baron Black is welcome in his office immediately." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher. That is all" Harry said, covering his shock.

Cissy smirked.

-#-

Harry appeared back in the kitchen and shivered all over. He had been in a meeting for the last two hours with Fudge. Who had not been happy to see him at first. But they had gotten over that, in the end.

Bella was raiding the Ice cream again and looked up guiltily at his arrival. "Welcome home, Baron" she said formally. Hiding the tub of Vanilla behind her back.

"It's Harry Bella," Harry said. Then smirked, "Don't think I can't see that tub behind your back" he noted and walked towards the living room. It was where Cissy tended to spend her time, reading on a comfortable chair. He was right on the money. She was curled up on the couch reading, just as he expected her to be.

She looked up when he entered, "I trust things went well?" she asked.

Harry smirked and handed her a document.

She put her book to one side and flicked through it with the ease of long practice. She looked up at him with some surprise. Just as Bella arrived back in the room. Spoon in one hand and Tub in the other. "How did you get this? And why?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "It cost me, 50,000 Galleons into his campaign fund and if successful a photo op where I thank him for all his help."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's a license to kill basically. Back dated to the start of the year and lasting 5. He must either like you, or be scared stiff. Something like this would normally cost a lot more than that." Cissy said waving the document in the air.

Harry smirked, "Yep. He wanted a cool Million. I beat him down. I know he doesn't like me, so it must be the fear thing you mentioned. The fact I was letting my magic flow around me a bit probably helped that."

Cissy smirked, "Inelegant, but effective I suppose."

Harry shrugged, "I'm a fighter, not a politician." he noted wryly.

"Isn't the phrase 'I'm a Lover not a Fighter'?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but I'm both of those things. But not a politician" Harry said with a smirk and a wink.

Bella smirked back at him.

Cissy rolled her eyes, "It's awfully... open." she said reading again.

"He wanted it Dark Marked only. I reminded him that Voldemort doesn't have a Dark Mark." Harry said. "He went back and forth on that point for a while. I think he was hoping I wouldn't realise that, so he could get me well and truly and arrest me for murder. I wasn't going to fall for that."

"The Dark Lord and any affiliate. That's quite a broad spectrum." Cissy noted.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is by saying Dark Lord. He's left it open to interpretation of what a Dark Lord is. Or who that would be, or anyone I can call a Dark Lord. Voldemort is just one such person really. So if I felt like it, and could rustle up the proof. I could take out the minister and shout Dark Lord, Dark Lord. Na Na Na Na." Harry said with a teasing grin.

"You could, but proving it would be difficult" Cissy pointed out. "What are you planning Harry?" she asked, with a note of concern.

Harry smirked at her, shaking his head.

"Do the leg thing" Bella said, poking her.

"I'm wearing a robe Bella" Cissy replied.

"Oh, that's not going to work then." Bella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Take advantage of my damn annoying libido why don't you" Harry said, sitting down, "Urh... After talking to that slime for the last two hours. I need a damn bath."

Cissy chuckled, "Well, before you do. When are we... Going Muggle?" she asked.

"Oh, a couple of days, to a week. I'm arranging a few things. Somewhere to live, ID, and money." Harry answered surprisingly straightly.

"Where will we be living?" Bella asked, mostly out of polite curiosity.

"London. Pier 14... It's on land owned by Black Foundation. Which I didn't make up. It's something that has been in the family for a while. It's all Muggle stuff too."

"Really?" Cissy and Bella both said in shock. Overlapping each other.

Harry laughed, "Yeah; really. Pier 14 is an up-scale block of flats. Very nice stuff. There was a cock up, massive cock up on the Development Companies side. They built it, thinking they had explicit permission to do so. I've found they did not. Rather than suing them to bankruptcy. I've, through the Goblins contacts, arranged a deal. The Goblins have a lot of Muggle connections. I've become quite reliant on them. In the process my trust and the fact I take no shit from them has built up a good working relationship. So they were only too happy to help... For a fee of course. Anyway, the arrangement is the pent house of Pier 14. It's near the docklands, a bit yuppie. But it'll do us fine."

"I don't know how you expect us to pull this off." Bella said. "I have no idea how to be a Muggle."

"You will have, I'm going to teach you" Harry said. The gleam in his eye told the sisters there was more to his statement than he was letting on.

"A Week doesn't seem long enough to learn it all." Cissy pointed out.

Harry smirked. "Well I'm going to have that bath. Then I have to go out, again. I'm going to be out all day doing this spell spread thing" he told them. "Will you two be okay... or do I have to assign homework?"

They both stuck out their tongues at him.

-#-

Harry hopped all over the country for the rest of the day, finally ending up in Little Hangleton in front of a large imposing house. Named simply The Riddle House.

Emerald eyes looked steadily at the location. Harry could feel the bastard up there. Surrounded by guards and spells of protection. The Wards were at full power and a Fidelius was in effect. Which he had completely by passed by taking the information from Bella's head. Because of the connection Voldemort shared with him Bella had been the secret keeper for this location. There were several safe houses including Malfoy Manor. That being the only one that was not protected with a Fidelius.

Using one of Dumbledore's tricks he became invisible and strode towards the manor, his foot falls silenced with a thought.

The first perimeter of security was a ward scheme. Several nasty and vicious wards of protection overlapped in an almost awe inspiring patten.

Harry thanked Bill Weasley, silently for his knowledge and began to calmly work his way through the wards. He couldn't take them down. Not all in one go, that would trigger an alarm. He had to make himself invisible to the wards instead. To do that he had to adjust the oscillation of his personal shield for every layer of warding. Sometimes within microseconds to stop the next overlapping ward from being triggered.

He lost his invisibility more than once due to changing vibration so fast, but by time he was through the final ward it was back in place. He looked around, hoping no one had seen him. Though doubtless it would've been an interesting sight. Since his shield had flashed to some very interesting shades.

Still silenced he made his way stealthily towards the door. Dodging a few more mundane protections in the process. Like the guards patrolling and oddly enough a pit full of snakes. He probably would've survived that one even if he had fallen into it. But the massive amounts of Parselmouth shouting would've roused Voldemort for sure.

Harry slid through the main door and looked around. The bastards main chamber was upstairs at the top of the house. If he was going to be anywhere he was going to be up there. While there was a lot of guards around the house, there were very few in it. Meaning that Harry only had to freeze a few times. If he could at all help it. He didn't want to wholesale massacre Death Eaters. Bella had given him a new perspective on the followers of Voldemort. Something he never though could happen.

When he felt the power of Voldemort nearby he stopped dead. Thinking of just how he would play this. He could hear Nargini talking to her master. An oddly banal conversation for a snake. Especially one that had to be around 60 years old. Though Harry supposed that even Snakes had to worry about food. Apparently Voldemort wasn't hungry. He would catch, and this made Harry want to puke, a rabbit later. His snake like looks obviously ran deeper than just looks.

Nargini started to move towards him and Harry came up with a plan.

-#-

A few minutes later Voldemort looked up from his research. His eyes narrowed and glowing red.

He could hear a steady, Thunk, Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. Out in the hallway. It was quite rhythmic and fairly loud. He wondered where the hell his guards where, then stood up and drew his wand. His black robes billowing around him. His flat nose flaring slightly as he detected the smell of blood.

The Thunking noise seemed to be going away from him. But now he could detect blood there was no way Voldemort was about to write this off as his guard patrolling. He stepped warily out of the doorway of his private quarters. His eyes flashing open in anger.

His beloved Familiar was dead. Several feet of her lower body, the tail, was missing. Blood was all over the floor and written on the wall in her blood was.

'Harry Woz Ere'

Voldemort growled. And turned as he heard the thunk, thunk, thunk. Getting closer to him.

His eyes, still angry, showed surprise. Harry Potter was ... skipping towards him. Using Nargini's lower body as the jump rope. He had an insane smile on his face and apparently was pretty good at skipping. As he was moving steadily forward, perfectly at ease with the blood flying around him.

"Potter!" Voldemort snapped. "What insanity has possessed you?" he just had to ask.

Harry smiled at him, in an even MORE insane way. Moving steadily forwards. Voldemort's wand rose up. The Dark Lord snarled out the AK and a spurt of green light shot towards Harry.

Harry didn't even blink. Timing his skipping so that the AK intersected with his 'Jump rope'. Obviously not hitting him, but it DID spoil his fun. Which was never a good thing. As his jump rope split into two rough halves in an explosion of gore Harry dropped it and waited for the after effects to die down.

Voldemort looked a little surprised. Harry was either very, very lucky, or had done that on purpose. Which was quite worthy of his concern. Harry grinned at him and finally spoke. "Do you actually know more than two spells?" he asked curiously. "All you ever do is AK and Crucio. Does that not get a little boring?"

"I am sure, I can find something suitable for you Harry"

"You know" Harry said, leaning on the wall totally casually. "Before I ripped out his mind. I did a bit of a scan on one of your death eaters. You were once a great man in the making Tom. Possible Minister for Magic. Charming, intelligent. Why, why do down this road."

Another AK was shot at Harry, who ripped out a section of wall with a glance. The wall and spell came together with an explosion of plaster and brick. Filling the area with detritus and dust.

Voldemort blinked back his shock.

"See, another AK. I thought you promised something more interesting..." Harry sighed, "Oh well. SO tell me Tom, was it truly worth becoming what you,... are. Is immortality so important. Having more and more magical power added to your already impressive abilities... When you could've worked to change the world. Some of your original intentions ... they weren't too bad. I'm not into the whole Muggle killing thing. But wanting to preserve magic, that's a laudable goal. And surely the Minister For Magic... That's a powerful position is it not?"

"Not powerful enough Potter" Voldemort said and spat out a vicious looking curse. Harry notice it was the Bone breaker curse. One interesting thing he had found was that a spell shot. Like that one, or even the AK. In fact any cast spell from a wand. It was in part light, a physical thing. Something he could effect. So with a twitch of his fingers he deflected the spell without even having to tap his magic.

"A bit better I suppose, still a bit pedestrian" Harry noted. "I really want to know Tom. Why? Becoming a Dark Lord. It's asking for trouble. Standing out in the limelight and saying I am Evil, you all must die. It's like advertising for some crack pot to prophecy your death. Sending white knights after the dragon of legend. All converging on you from the moment you open your stupid yap. So wouldn't it have been better to work from the shadows?" Harry asked smiling as a curse splashed off of a shield created just to take out that single spell. He hadn't even paused in speaking.

Because Sirius had not been joking. The power ritual had worked. Dangerous gambit that it had been. The knowledge in his head and abilities he now possessed. It was all designed to fight evil. Well most of it. He knew more about dark magic than anyone else in the world. With the possible exception of the creature in front of him. He also knew the counters to most of those magic's. The other more esoteric abilities were really just a nice bonus. Because at the end of the day. Voldemort was a hell of a lot more dangerous back when he had been Tom Riddle. Now he was just evil power personified and a bit dumb with it.

Without retaliating once again, Harry blocked an incoming barrage of curses. Looking at Voldemort patiently. "No answer Tom?" Harry said.

Voldemort was looking at Harry with the first stirrings of worry. Just then two Death Eaters on patrol heard the ruckus and rushed up the stairs, arriving behind Harry in the hallway.

Nargini's fangs were ripped out and shot towards the startled Death Eaters. Stopping at their foreheads. "Surrender and you can run away" Harry said. Trying to keep his promise to himself. Trying to remember that Death Eaters, may not be slaughtered wholesale.

The two men, the fangs digging into their masks, shuddered in fear. "I..." one began to say before two AK's launched in quick succession from Voldemort's wand.

"Cowards!" he spat as they dropped lifeless to the floor.

Harry would've liked to save them, but was well aware there was a lot more battle to come. He had not tested the limits to this ability yet, and just couldn't afford to push it. It saddened him that they had died through his inaction. But while he was willing to allow them to run. He was not willing to risk his neck to save them.

"Such a waste Tom. I mean, honestly. You've had some amazing followers. Powerful Intelligent, and you've turned them into mindless monstrous drones... Why would you do that? Why waste such potential?" Harry said conversationally.

"I mean" Harry went on, "Some are idiots. Like Malfoy. If he had been successful with that Diary ploy of his... Well, there would be TWO of you running around. One not so warped as you. I suspect that one would be the one to take you out in fact. Has it occurred to you, had you not attacked me when I was 1. You would probably be ruling the world by now?"

Voldemort yelled in a rage, a dizzying display of power ensued as he sent curse, after curse, after curse at Harry. The hallway filled with a detritus as Harry used everything he could to block the spells. Floorboards, bit's of snake and even the Death Eaters behind him became barricades. Blocking spell after spell. A haze of visible power appeared around Voldemort. A haze that by FAR eclipsed Harry's own power levels. But then, Harry wasn't fighting fire with fire.

Voldemort broke off his attack and glowered at Harry. Looking around at the mess Harry had made of his ancestral home. "You will eventually run out of protection Harry" he said. His voice firm in his conviction.

Harry smiled, "Perhaps. But then I'll have to start using magic won't I?" he said.

Voldemort looked confused before he caught the expression.

"Yes, that's right" Harry said. "I've not hardly begun to tap my magic yet." Harry nodded beside Voldemort. "Do you feel any magic not of your own right now?" he asked.

Voldemort glanced to the side. A reflex action, and one he wished he hadn't. But Harry wasn't taking advantage of the opening. Instead letting Voldemort see what he wanted him to see. The remains of Nargini tied into a knot and floating beside the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked back to Harry, his eyes holding an unasked question.

"You know... I've been dying to tell someone. Get it off of my chest as it were. My god father, as it turns out. Was not a white hat. He had a bit of a dark side. He arranged, and then tricked me into attending, a power enhancement ritual. As you are no doubt aware, it should've killed me. Since I'm still magically maturing."

"Yes, yet you are alive and well I see" Voldemort said with a note of regret in his voice.

"I'm a lucky bugger. You must've noticed." Harry said with an ironic lilt to his tone. "Well, he didn't do what you would. He didn't drain those attending. Just took some of their power. Power they thought was for the special reading. There were a lot attending, and each piece of power added to my own. So yes; I am much more powerful now. But... Well... The Prophesy is of interest to you isn't it?"

Voldemort nodded, actually leaning against the wall down the hall from Harry. Taking a moment to listen, allowing Harry to give him time to regain some power.

"Well it goes like this..." Harry said.

Voldemort was amazed, the fool was about to willingly tell him!

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Harry intoned in an over the top Seer voice.

Voldemort mulled that over as Harry went on to say.

"Dumbledore thinks that power is Love. You and I.. We're from similar backgrounds did you know that? Orphans, raised by those that hate us. Treated like shit all our formative years and he thinks it's LOVE?" Harry said laughing. "Pfft is it fuck as like. I think, the ritual unlocked that power. And a few like it." Harry said. "Because, so far I've used two shields, a cutting curse on your snake and that would be about all the Magic I've had to tap."

Voldemort snarled, "You think it easy to defeat me boy?"

"No" Harry said, "I'm not being arrogant here. Or stupid. You probably think I'm here, sent by Dumbledore, for a final grand battle."

"Are you not?" Voldemort said, preparing a volley of some of his best spells, letting the fool talk himself to death.

"No, I'm here to supersede you" Harry said. Grabbing Voldemort in his minds grip and lofting him into the air. "You are the past. I ... I am the future." he said smiling.

Voldemort growled, his wand snatched away from his hand and snapped into three in front of his eyes.

"This lifting thing... Not the power in my opinion. I think I'll try..." Harry trailed off, his eyes starting to move. Voldemort watched in shock as Harry's eyes seemed to become emerald fire. Then he felt it. A tickle inside of him. The tickle became warm. Then hot, then burning. A scream was ripped from his throat as the Burning became too much to bare. His very blood seemed to be boiling. His robes burst into flames. Licking at his reptilian skin. He barely noticed. The internal fire much more pressing.

Harry watched as Voldemort became a pillar of flame. Ripping off the Dark Lords head with a mental tug before the flames reached it. Partially in an act of mercy, and partially for proof. The Dark Lord Voldemort's screams stopped at that move, but his body continued to burn. Emerald flames now licking the roof of the hallway.

Harry watched, raising the heat of the flame slowly until finally only ash remained of the once Dark Lord.

Then he mentally picked up Voldemorts head, putting it in a rough hewn sack he conjured. Turned around and walked out the way he had arrived.

The only pause he made was to incinerate the Bone's Of the Father and any other family members he could find. Then he Apparated to the Ministry. In particular the DMLE Auror booking desk.

"Can I help you?" a Junior Auror asked. Looking up. Not realising that Harry had just apparated straight through some of the best anti Apparition wards in England.

"Yes, I would like to report a death." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, and who would that be sir?"

Harry tossed the sack on to the Auror's desk.

The Auror scowled at him and then opened the sack and went white. A piece of official paper was then also tossed onto the desk. "Better wake up the Minister" Harry said with a smirk.#

-#-

"Ladies and Gentleman. The Minister of Magic" an official voice said.

The reporters in the room shuffled around, flashes went off and notepads began to record what was to be said.

Minister Fudge walked into the room with a big smile. Harry trailing after him, his face virtually expressionless.

"Welcome" Fudge said with an oily voice. "To this fabulous day in this administrations history. Which will forever be remembered." he went on to say in an officious sounding voice that grated on Harry's nerves more than a little. He knew he had to play this game. Especially if he wanted to be able to have some sort of life in the future and not have Fudge hounding him. Or sending him to Azkaban for murder.

"What's this about Minister?" a reporter called out.

"Today is the day. I announce this administrations successful defeat of the Dark Lord, He who must not be named."

"Oh for ..." Harry muttered to himself.

The reporters present all went wild firing off questions. Fudge rose his hands and called for silence. Which didn't come until Harry smacked his hands together with a resounding thunderous noise.

Fudge glanced at Harry, "Thank you Baron" he said, then turned to the crowd. "Baron Black, formally Harry Potter working with myself directly was able to duel and defeat He Who Must Not Be Named... Late last night. It was no doubt an epic battle, but as you can see. The Baron has been healed by my personal medics and is here to answer your questions."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had nicked himself on a nail... other than that... Not exactly in need of dire medical treatment. The Duel, if you wanted to call it that, was hardly epic either. Though Harry was quite pleased with the twist he had put into it. Knowing that down in hell. Voldemort was screaming because Harry had said he would take over from him. Obviously Harry had no intention of that. But he was pretty chuffed with that little dig into the bastards ego. Still, he wouldn't want to stretch the truth and call it an epic twist. Just a fun one.

"Harry... Harry" was called out as a dozen reporters all shouted at him at the same time.

Harry glanced at Fudge who stepped back from the podium with a smile. "Go ahead Baron, You are a Hero."

Harry looked over the sea of shouting faces until he spotted a face he recognised. He smiled, "Rita" he called out and pointed at her.

She beamed at him, "Baron Black... Can you describe the battle for us."

"With difficulty" Harry said, inwardly laughing. "It was a bit of a blur. I feel lucky to be alive." he told her. He did, every damn day he felt like that though. "He was incredibly powerful. Through decades of dark rituals he had immense power." Harry said.

"How did you defeat such a foe?" Rita asked.

"Carefully" Harry replied, gaining a chuckle. "It was mostly luck. It is my belief any one here could've done it. I am nothing special. I was just lucky." he told them.

"I think you're being modest Baron" Fudge said.

"Well, perhaps Minister. But if not for your help and support. I think things would've ended differently." Harry said, there the endorsement he had promised. Fudge beamed at him. Despite the fact Harry had been a little vague.

Rita smiled, noticing Harry's hedge. "How did the ministry help you Baron?"

"The Minister allowed me a licence to fight the Dark Lord. To kill if I had to, and I'm afraid as much as it pains me... I was forced to in the end. Information gained and passed on to me helped me to find Voldemort's safe house and from there was the luck I was talking about before." Harry said. Wondering just how much Cissy was going to hit him for all this. For one thing he hadn't yet had chance to check in on them. He was also quite proud that he had inferred the minister had supplied the information but had not actually said he had. "I brought the remains of Voldemort... Oh stop flinching he's bloody dead and it's just a name..." Harry said cutting himself off to have a bit of a rant. "Anyway, I brought his remains back to the Ministry for proper processing through the DMLE. Who's are even now working tirelessly to fight the remains of Voldemorts organisation."

Harry thought he needed to make this sound as much of a team effort as possible. One, he didn't want to piss of Amelia Bones, and two he didn't want to be taking the credit anyway.

"If I may make a bit of a personal statement" Harry said as Fudge went to take the podium back. "Then I will leave you all in the Minister's more than capable hands."

Fudge looked a little concerned, then covered it with a smile. "Of course Baron."

"I'm 16 years old." Harry began, "I am no hero. Through my mothers ingenuity I survived something no one else has. But it had nothing to do with me. I have not come this far on my own. If not for the help of my friends and others. I would be dead, without doubt. I am not special. I am just a teenage man who would have preferred spending last night snogging a hot girl. It is not the place of an individual to slay monsters like Voldemort. But of society and it's government. I was forced into a situation where I had to do this. I do not think I should've been. I've been vilified in the press at times. I understand why, I am not telling you off" he said flashing a charming smile at the reporters. "But at the end of the day, I'm just like the rest of you. My aspirations simple. My talents not especially amazing. My goals at this moment in time are to leave the public eye. To go to school. To find a girlfriend and to relax. I hope, I pray, that you will now let me do that." Harry smiled warmly, "Thank you for your time." he said and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 – After Tremors

"HARRY!" Cissy yelled at the top of her lungs as soon as Harry got back to the house.

"Oh .. Bollocks" Harry said, hearing the anger in her tone.

After leaving the reporters and the Minister it had taken him quite a while to get out of the Ministry. Meaning that a special edition of the Prophet had plenty of time to be whisked into existence and sent all over the UK. Magic was occasionally annoying.

"You stupid bastard" Cissy said striding into the room. Her eyes blazing with anger, and a little bit of power bleeding off of her. A sure sign of a magical persons anger.

"Hi there, welcome home Harry. How's your day been" Harry said mockingly.

Cissy threw the special Daily Prophet in his face. "I know how your day has been!" she snapped.

Harry spread his arms wide, "Where have I been stupid then?" he asked in a placating way. "I thought I did alright at the interview. The Minister is happy and will leave me in peace. With any luck the reporters will at least partially heed me, or it will just die down on it's own... So what's stupid?"

"Other than taking on Voldemort on your own, with no preparation or Back up?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, that was a bit silly I suppose. But I wanted this over and done with before we left for Pier 14." Harry said with a smile.

Her eyes spat fire at him.

"You know Cissy... You're really hot when you're mad, did you know that?"

"You're not flirting, or joking your way out of this one Harry. This place has been buried in owls." she nodded to the kitchen table.

"Yeah I'd noticed that" Harry said glancing at the enormous pile of letters in place there. The table was actually groaning slightly.

"Your friends have called every five seconds. Dumbledore is trying to get in contact with you... and the first we know of all this is the bloody prophet!"

"I'm sorry about that Cissy. I wanted to give you warning but I was a bit tied up."

"You should have bloody well talked to us first! Neither myself or Bella, in particular, are slouches at fighting"

"Well, I wanted you two as far away from this as possible" Harry admitted, "Hard to make a new start fighting. And if I had told you what I was planning, you probably would've stopped me. Or tried to."

"Damn right I would've"

"There, so now you know why I didn't tell you." Harry said with a smile.

"Half of me wants to hug you, the other half wants to slap you stupid" Cissy admitted with a growl.

"Can I suggest you go with the hugging part?"

"No" Cissy said. A slight smile gracing her face for a moment.

"Look" Harry began, "Fact of the matter is. It was always going to be me and him, alone. It was prophesied in fact. But I also didn't want you or Bella in danger, or frankly, seen just yet. It's vitally important that you remain safe. Where is Bella anyway?"

"I had to stun her" Cissy admitted. "For some reason she's a bit annoyed at you... Can't think why!"

"Urm... she's not mad that I killed him?"

"No, other than the fact you did it alone without us, or your friends to help you. That she is mad about and she's not as even tempered as I am."

"Oh" Harry said, a little surprised. He was also more than a little shocked that Bella cared enough about him to get mad.

"Yes, she cares" Cissy said appearing to read his mind. "We both do. You've done something for us that we can never repay. Don't you get that?"

"I just..."

Cissy cut him off, "No; you just don't see it do you? Okay, sod all this Voldemort stuff. Let's talk you."

"Erm... Can we not?" Harry said, slumping on to a chair.

"You've taken two injured souls under your wing Harry. We both love you for that. You don't even realise what it means to us. We realise the sacrifices you've made to make this happen for us. But I don't think you do and that concerns me."

"Cissy, stop." Harry said. "It was nothing special"

"That's the point you stupid man!" Cissy said prodding him in the chest. "I IS special."

"HARRY!" Bella said bursting into the room. She jumped on Harry hugging him stupid for a second, then got off of him and slapped him so hard his teeth rattled.

Cissy smirked. "As I said, I'm more even tempered."

-#-

After calming down Bella, with Cissy's help and then calming down Cissy. Harry had gotten them to help him sort through some of the mail that had arrived and continued to do so. Even a Fidelius couldn't stop owls arriving. Though he was trying to come up with a ward that would. Because the pile never seemed to be going down. He was randomly picking out items. He now wished he hadn't mentioned he was looking for a girlfriend. Some of the 'offers' were a little out there.

Harry burst out laughing suddenly. Drawing Bella's attention. Cissy was currently talking on the Floo with someone. "What is it?" she asked. She was still in awe of the man sat across from her. She remembered well what she had been. It was more the specifics of what she had done and put up with that was repressed. She remembered how powerful Voldemort was, how frighteningly good at duelling he had been. For this young man to have taken him out, it beggared her imagination to see how. The thought that he had been in such danger actually made her heart hurt. Cissy was right, for what he had done for them. They both loved him in their own ways.

"A death threat" Harry said. "A very badly worded and written death threat."

Her lips twitched, "Can I see?" she asked.

Harry handed it over still laughing.

She scanned it, "They are such idiots"

"Oh?" Harry said.

"I know who wrote this." she said a smirk on her face. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Senior. It's in Crabbes handwriting and everything. But there is some Goyle in there too." she said. "Nuffin will stop us from skull fucking your corpse" she said in an idiotic voice. "For gods sake!"

"Hey you said for god's sake. You're learning" Harry said with a smirk.

Bella smirked, "Well I wouldn't be worried about them Skull fucking you. It'd be my arse I was worried about if I were you. Cissy's ex and they... Well he may be the pretty boy, but they were his little bitches."

Harry laughed. "I had always thought he was a bit too... Well groomed. It's my humble opinion that Draco is shagging their sons."

"I suspect he is" Cissy said walking in. "Like father like son after all, I pity poor Pansy to be honest."

"Pansy?" Harry asked.

"She, rather like I was, is being set up to produce an heir. She will have a loveless marriage, and possible a somewhat abusive relationship."

Harry's smile wiped and the air turned electric, "Malfoy... Hurt you?" he asked in a low tone.

Cissy smiled at him softly. "It is in the past Harry. Be calm."

The air returned to normal, but Harry's eyes were livid.

"He's so growly and protective" Bella said with a smirk.

Harry smirked at her. "Well, it would be my suggestion that you attempt to befriend Pansy then" He said after a moments contemplation. "Perhaps show her there is another path? It'll be hard... she's a little bitch, but..." he shrugged.

"It is worth a try" Cissy agreed. "Her mother is also a bit of a bitch." she said with a smile, "But we were actually fairly friendly. Melinda Parkinson is a very beautiful woman. I've never quite understood what happened there."

"Huh, what's the bloke like?" Harry asked

Bella laughed, "Jacob Parkinson? He's a hot one actually." she said. "Back in school a lot of girls liked him. But even back then Melinda and he were tight. One of the few relationships that lasted all throughout the school years and beyond."

"Well Pansy isn't ugly or anything, I think the unattractive bit comes from her being a cow" Harry said thoughtfully. "Who was on the Floo by the way?" changing the subject.

"Your Headmaster" Cissy said

"Our Headmaster" Harry corrected her. "What did he want?" he was beginning to wish he had never opened up the floo for anyone to be able to call. They couldn't come through, and it had a special address. Still, he had allowed people to access him via that means and now wishes he hadn't. But then when he had thought of it he hadn't planned on taking out Voldemort so soon.

"You" Cissy said simply. Then laughed, "Along with most of the Wizarding world."

"You know..." Harry said slowly, "I thought about doing ti secretly. Making it look like someone else did it."

"Why didn't you then?" Bella asked. "That would've been a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"On one hand, yes. On the other... They expected me to do it. If I hadn't the press would be evil, turning me into something worse than him for letting them down. School would be a nightmare for the same reason. This way, I've given them what they wanted. I hope, by playing myself down as much as I did that I won't make any extra enemies of the students that might think I'm a glory hound. This way, it's my hope they will see I was forced into a situation that anyone could've been forced into. Perhaps, that will soften the response. Besides, in less than a week if all goes to plan I, and you, will disappear for a while. A month and bit left of the Holidays and then it's school. So then I will have to deal with it again, but at least I'd have had a break"

Bella nodded, "You'll still be seen as a glory hound by some" she said seriously.

"I know and Boy am I gunna cop some flack from Hermione and Ron for doing it alone."

Cissy laughed, "Well, I would suggest you call the headmaster back and talk to him shortly."

Harry nodded, "I suppose I have to really." he admitted. "I'll just read a few more of these, they're kinda funny... Any more death threats over there?" he asked.

"You want the death threats?" Bella asked. "This one" she said shaking her latest letter, "Is from a woman claiming she can make your eyes fall out with a blow job."

"Hmmm, a what exactly?" Harry asked.

"You're kidding about that right?" Bella asked with a hint of worry.

"I am actually" Harry said with a smirk. "Still the urh... 'Romantic ones' aren't as funny as the death threats."

"You're warped" Cissy said with a laugh.

"I quite like that about him" Bella put in.

-#-

Professor Dumbledore rushed up the winding stair case that led to his office. His mind a whirl with the happenings of late. Voldemort was really dead. Every test he could think of performing had been performed. There was no sign of the traces he had found before. Those traces that had led him to believe him alive after that fateful night in 81. It was amazing. It was fabulous. It was a lot of paper work for himself and his peers. He couldn't believe Harry had pulled it off, he had hoped and preyed that he would. But so soon? It was amazing.

He walked straight into his office and walked around his desk. Freezing after he had sat down. His eyes coming to rest on Harry making a fuss of Fawkes.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said in shock. His office should've reported to him that someone was in residence. Perimeter alert wards where in place and the Portraits could've told him even if the wards had not. His link to the phoenix should've alerted him if all else had failed. There was only one other person in the world that could creep up on him. So it should be no surprise that Harry could since he had a similar personal shield as Croaker. Still it was a bit of a shock.

"Hello Headmaster" Harry said with a smile. Still making a fuss of the positively purring Fawkes.

"You realise I am an old man Harry. Giving me a fright is dangerous for my health" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Sorry sir." Harry said with no sign of the apology meaning a damn to him. "Catch you later mate" he said to the Phoenix and walked to Dumbledore's desk and stood before it. "I understand you wanted to talk to me sir."

"Ah yes, I'm pleased Miss Black passed on my message" Dumbledore said. Harry smirked inwardly. It was nice to see the spell worked. "I would've thought it obvious to the reason?"

"Probably sir. I just don't like to assume. It could be about any number of things after all" Harry replied evenly.

Dumbledore smirked under cover of his beard. Harry was becoming quite frustratingly hard to predict. "Could you tell me what happened Harry?"

"I cannot share the full details as yet sir. I'm trying to repress that as much as possible. After all I did kill him sir. One should never cheapen life don't you think. To make it seem easy is to remove the importance of preserving life. I think anyway."

"Do sit down Harry, sorry" Dumbledore said realising he was still standing. Harry sat down as Dumbledore said, "I'm shocked you were able to so soon Harry. I have yet to begin training you. As I have always intended to do. I would be interested in finding out how you found him. The Order and I have been looking for him for two years now."

"A lucky break and an informant that I have to protect sir. Luckily that informant happened to be the secret keeper for the locale."

"Ahh a Fidelius! Of course, that would explain it." Dumbledore said thinking hard. Wondering who Harry's mysterious informant was. It had to be someone that Voldemort trusted, but apparently erroneously so. Severus was trusted, or had been, but he had not been the one to hold any secrets. Of that Albus was sure. In truth, he had no idea who it would be. "Well, that was indeed fortunate."

"My informant is not the most... good person. They were simply fed up with Voldemort I think."

"Yes, as many are...were... no doubt. He was quite insane. What possessed you to do this alone Harry. One word and you would've had my full backing."

"I do not believe that to be true sir. You were of the opinion I was too young. I am in fact, that said I also knew from the prophesy that it had to be me."

"The Power he knew not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid I don't think it was Love sir." Harry said carefully. Wondering how much he should give away. Then decided that Dumbledore had to know. He reached forward, "You mind?" he said grabbing the bowl of lemon drops from the headmasters desk.

"Not at all" Dumbledore said with a smile.

The bowel suddenly burst into flame floating in front of Harry. "I would say that was the power he knew not sir" Harry said, covering a smile at the old mans shocked expression.

"Sweet Merlin. Pryokinesis and it looks like Telekinesis."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir I think you're right there."

"There are some TK abilities in the magical world. Voldemort himself had a little when he was young. Though he appeared to loose the ability..."

Harry was surprised by that. The Dark Lord had not appeared to know what the hell was going on.

"...But it takes magic... I sense no extra magic." Dumbledore finished.

'Ah ha' Harry thought. "Erh... in the Muggle world TK exists as well sir. No magic involved there. Though it is rare and the 'documented' cases are suspect."

"I see, well anyway Pryokinesis is virtually unheard of."

"I'd appreciate if people didn't find out about this sir."

"I give you my oath Harry" Dumbledore said. "After your speech it would seem somewhat hypocritical to say the least. 'My talents not especially amazing'." he quoted with a smile, "I would say that was a little off kilter all things considered."

Harry actually smiled in humor. "Perhaps sir. I didn't want to make enemies. I want people to realise that I did nothing overly amazing or anything. I also figured you'd not want the prophesy spread around too much."

"No" Dumbledore agreed, "I would not."

Harry smiled. He doubted the Headmaster would want it known the things he had done to protect that prophesy or the lengths taken to get Harry in place.

"Perhaps at a later date I will share the memory with you sir. Perhaps you'd do the same for me with your own dark lord" Harry said, knowing damn well that would never happen.

"Perhaps"

"In the meantime sir. I'm here in person because I will shortly be taking a bit of a holiday. I will be taking my charges with me. We'll all be back in time for school. But I think it as well if I duck out for a while."

"Harry I think there are a great many people that wish to thank you."

"Well sir, they have 5 days to do so. After that I'm gone till September the 1st. I think you know they'll not find me if I don't want them too." Harry said with a self deprecating smile.

Albus chuffed a laugh, "Anyone that can get in this school and especially this office without me knowing could probably do that I agree."

"You shoulda seen Voldemorts face when he spotted me in his hide out" Harry commented wryly.

The Venerable Albus Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed it off.

-#-

Harry cricked his neck from side to side. Walking into his study, throwing the medal on the desk. Order of Merlin First Class. Dear god was there no end to this? He had gotten several awards, thank you's and other paraphernalia in the last five days. His warning to Dumbledore had been spread apparently. So they 'well wishers' had mobilised. The Order Of Merlin being the final nail in the coffin as far as Harry was concerned. The fact it came with a seizable reward was just plain annoying to him. It was strange perhaps to be annoyed. But he had told them it was nothing special, why did they have to make a fuss? He'd asked to sink form public view and that hadn't worked either. He knew he would get some fuss made, but this much?

"You really shouldn't treat that like that" Cissy said walking into the room.

"Want it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Cissy said. Knowing if she didn't take it Harry would bin it.

He waived at it, "Have at it Cissy."

She walked to the desk shaking her head, "No respect." she murmured.

"I was just thinking something similar. They did not respect my wishes much did they? I thought a few parties or something in my honour, a few baby kisses, then poof they'd respect me and leave me the hell alone. I got offers to make appearances for the next five months and that was just tonight. Turning them down didn't seem to go down too well..." Harry sighed shaking his head. "There is one good thing about this."

"What?" Cissy thought it was all pretty good. Other than the fact Harry seemed to hate the attention.

"All attention is split around and I've been around a LOT of people. The spell is hardly drawing power any more. In other words it's nearly run it's course."

"You're still worried about us?" she asked.

"There is a reason I didn't ask you to be my date you know." Harry said with a smile.

Cissy had wondered that actually. "Why?"

"Too much attention on you, your past your present and all that jazz. Taking focus off of you, just for a while helps the spell to work. Thus protecting you both even more."

Cissy shook her head, had he any idea of how special he was? Or just how much she and her sister wanted to show their appreciation in a very personal way lately. In her head she was still twice his age, but that seemed to matter less and less of late.

"Can you find Bella for me, then both of you join me in here. Please." Harry said sitting behind his desk and fishing around in his drawers for something.

"BELLA!" Cissy yelled.

Harry looked at her with amusement, "I could've done that!"

"Why didn't you then" Cissy said with a smirk, sitting down and crossing her legs. Since she was dressed Muggle she said, "Eyes up."

Harry chuffed a chuckle.

Bella arrived, "You called sister dear" she said sarcastically.

"Harry wants us" Cissy said with a nod at the man in question.

"What both of us... over the desk? Kinky" Bella said smirking and sitting next to her sister. "Eyes down Harry" she said.

Harry looked up in surprise then split into a smile, "Wow" he said. "Nice legs Bella. Also good to see you expanding your choices a bit"

Bella smiled sultrily. "What can we do for you. Because the desk thing... I'm game."

Cissy elbowed her. Harry laughed thinking she was joking. She really wasn't and Cissy knew it.

Harry pulled out two manilla folders and tossed one to each of them. "Identities." he said. "I've kept it simple. But names are a bit different. Narcissa is Sissy, Bellatrix is Belladonna, but obviously Bella for short. Oh and that's Sissy with an S both are Muggle names. It's still Black. Age 18 for all of us, to save legal hassles. I've got a driving license around somewhere. Luckily I know how to drive. I've just never actually done it. A car will be waiting for us at Pier 14. Look through all that lot, everything you need for ID in the Muggle world is there including passports and NI numbers. We've had inheritances, don't need to work, and all that. But all Muggles in the UK have a National Insurance Number."

"OK, we'll do that." Bella said, "But you haven't given us a single lesson all week."

"Oh, In a way I have. I've been preparing ... urh... memory bundles. Everything I know about the Muggle world is been duplicated up here" he said tapping his head, "Ready to push into you... So when you want me to do that say so." he said with a smile.

They looked at each other, "That'll work will it"

"Not straight away, you'll need to integrate it, but yeah it'll work. Did you think I would just dump you in the deep end?"

They glanced at each other and then nodded at him.

Harry laughed, "In truth. That's what I was going to do. Then I thought it through. If I did that you would in fact draw a lot more attention to yourselves. This way you will still have to live it, get experience, but you won't seem like aliens newly arrived on earth either. Now I'm no HUGE expert on Muggles, but obviously I was raised that way so can get by fine. You will have that knowledge. It's just a case of... I dunno... being in it to feel it. That will make you all the more believable when we get to school. After that it's easy. Though you may want to brush up a bit on your school work stuff. Oh, one thing... No magic at all while we're at Pier 14. It's going to be stacked with Muggle technology and I don't want it blown up. And don't forget you two are under age to use magic really so..." he trailed off and smirked.

"Bastard" Bella commented, "Want our wands?"

Harry shook his head, "I want you to be able to protect yourselves. I'd prefer you tried it the Muggle way first and I'll be able to give you a little bit of training there when we are on site."

"I'm ready now" Cissy said.

"Me too" Bella added.

"Look me in the eyes Cissy and lower your shields." Harry said, looking her in the eyes.

While she dabbled in her favourite occupation. Looking at Harry's eyes. He pushed the memory bundle into her head. She winced as it landed. It would take time to seep in as it were, but there was a LOT. A mild headache sprang up behind her eyes. Harry then repeated the process with Bella and let out a breath... "That's hard work. Sorry for the headache ladies it should pass quickly. If it doesn't let me know."

They both nodded, slightly, at him.

"I would suggest sleep" Harry said, "To that end... I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we are entering a new world... for you two at least."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 – Going Muggle

Pier 14, Docklands; London.

Harry parked across the street in the building's reserved parking. He and the sisters got out of the car and stretched out. They had picked up the car at the outskirts of London, rather than the flats. Mostly for Harry to relearn how to drive. They then braved the traffic to get all the way to the Docklands. Harry's driving had been a bit sporadic to begin with. Remus was the one who could actually drive not Harry. So he knew how to do it, but knowing and doing where sometimes two different things. Thanks to his excellent hand eye co-ordination and reaction time it hadn't taken him long to get the clutch bite point and set it in his mind. Once he had done that it wasn't too hard. Remembering to change car had been the second hardest thing. All things considered he should've got an automatic. Still, he had managed to navigate London and survive. That alone was an accomplishment.

Bella looked at the building in front of them and smiled slightly, "It's big..."

"Yep" Harry replied

"And very... Shiny" Cissy put in.

Harry laughed. The buildings in the Wizarding world were totally different from modern designs in the Muggle world. The massive Glass and steel looking flats were totally different from anything they sisters had ever seen.

Their memories were still integrating but they had picked up a lot. So there wasn't too much, 'What the hell is that' when they had been driving around. The London Arc had given them a pause though. A large building shaped like the arc it was very different to them. The large signs for advertising and all the cars. It had been an experience for them. They had memories of most of that. But this was the first time they had SEEN it.

"See the top floor" Harry said pointing.

They nodded at him.

"The bulbous bits on the corners..." Harry went on.

Another nod as a reply.

"They were going to be the real Penthouses, special large apartments. Two Floors each and a fair bit of space. Well. Now they are bedrooms." Harry said with a smirk. "I really had the development company over a barrel. But I was nice and helped with the costs to make the entire top floor in to our new place of abode." Harry said with a grin. "I'm not a real fan of places like Grimwald Place. I was thinking if I like it, I may stick to this place as my home. You're both welcome of course. See there are four corners. Well we have one each and one spare just in case. I was thinking about offering it to Tonks. But I'm still undecided on that."

"Why Tonks?" Cissy asked.

"She is a Black, and around our age." Harry supplied. Then shrugged, "Why not? Diagon alley is about 7 miles in that direction." He said pointing off to the west. "If she got a port key set up she could commute easily." Harry added.

Cissy and Bella looked at each other, not entirely sure they really wanted to have to share Harry. But the one thing you could say for Harry was that he was serious about looking after the Blacks. Which brought to mind, "Tonks isn't a Black. Andy was stuck off of the family tree." Cissy said.

Harry smirked, "I put her back" he said simply. "Which means that they are once again Blacks. Of course I haven't told her that yet. Wasn't sure she would actually want to be one or not." He laughed, "Either way, come on. The place is still being set up inside. All the finishing touches to the flats. The pent house is the only one that is actually finished. That means we're going to have to put up with some noise... But I was actually going to set up so low magic wards. Silencing and all that stuff. But that will be the extent of the magic. Unless I decide to stay and then I'll get the Floo hooked up. Oddly enough it's not a high magic thing. Besides I can put it in a room and ward the room with magic suppression..." he trailed off and laughed. "I've lost my audience haven't I?"

Bella did a fake yawn. While Cissy nodded her head.

"Right. Shall we go see the BM and get our stuff sorted out then" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

They walked across the not so busy road together and entered the only active entrance. The rest of the site was marked off with danger signs and trespassing warnings.

A man was waiting for them and looked at them with a little annoyance. "Look; I'm sorry but the building is not yet open to the public. I am sure I can arrange..." he trailed off when Harry raised a hand with a smile. Harry then showed the man his license.

"Oh, Baron... I do apologise. You are..."

"Younger than you thought" Harry said with a smile. "It's not a problem I get it all the time... MR Winchester is it?"

"Yes Baron, please. Follow me. We just got the Elevator up and running this morning." Mr Winchester said.

"Should I be worried about that?" Harry wanted to know.

"No, not at all Baron."

"Mr Winchester, my title has it's uses but I think you can call me Harry" Harry said with a smile.

Mr Winchester smiled, "In that case, please call me Simon."

The two shook hands, "These are my companions and room mates, Sissy and Bella."

"A pleasure" Simon said with a charming smile. "If you'll follow me?"

They followed him to the modern lift and piled in. Bella and Cissy staying silent and just soaking it all in. Wizards, not really done the Elevator thing as yet. There was a room in the Ministry that acted like one, but this was the first real Elevator they had seen. Both watched the numbers tick by as they rose through the building.

"The Penthouse is the only complete abode in the building. We should be finished within the month. Already we have sold 90% of the units" Simon said to Harry.

"Excellent" Harry said, "The other 10%?"

"I suspect they will go quite quickly" Simon told him. "These really are excellent quarters with easy access to London central and the surrounding business districts." he said seriously. "The fact we have pre-sold so many is indicative of the demand for such locations."

Harry nodded, "Black Industries is happy to hear that Simon" Harry said with a smile. Cissy shot Harry a look. He had mentioned the Black Foundation before but not Black Industries.

"I'm glad that all the legal problems were sorted out so easily." Simon admitted. "Otherwise it could've been potentially disastrous for my firm."

Harry smiled, "It was an honest mistake. Such things do occasionally happen as I understand it."

"Yes, they do. Normally the building work falls fallow while a lengthy legal process takes place. I am very glad on my firms behalf that you are such a reasonable man."

"Well... Not that reasonable." Harry joked.

"The cost of the units on the top floor is small compared to the legal process we may very well have lost." Simon replied with a smile.

Harry noticed Cissy looking at him curiously. "P, J and S developments. Simon is one of the chairman I think. I was expecting the BM" Harry said with a smile. "It's nice to have such high level introductions"

Simon smiled, "Caught me out hey?" he said. "For someone your age, your are remarkably canny. You firm is also surprisingly... adept"

Harry laughed, "That they are Simon. When I inherited the businesses I have. I was very lucky to get some excellent advice and help." he looked meaningfully at the sisters. His meaning was clear. It had been the Goblins. One did not mess with a Goblin when it came to business. Normally one did not get so much help either. But that was just one of the many questions that Cissy had for Harry.

"Well Black Industries appears to be doing well Harry. We hope that we can work with you in future." Simon said, his eyes intent. Obviously the answer was important.

Harry nodded with a smile. "I think that very likely."

Simon smiled broadly. "I will be sure to pass that on." The Elevator pinged, indicating they had reached the last floor. "Here we are" Simon said as the double doors folded back away. He led them in and smiled. "We're quite proud of this. I think it will be perfect for you Harry. Via your firm we have contacted various suppliers for you and kitted you out." he said with a big grin. "Though if I had realised there would be some ladies with you. We may have cut back on the boy toys a bit" he said laughing and leading them into the enormous flat.

Harry laughed, "That's OK. They like gadgets too" he said. Hoping they would.

The decoration was ultra modern. Dark and light colours throughout. The main area. Due to the fact there were going to be four penthouse apartments and several smaller units in the inner area it was huge.

Cissy and Bella walked in and looked around with wonder on their faces. There were some water features around the place, giving it a cool feel and the furniture was of a similar style to the colored walls. The living Area in particular was wondrous. Lots of comfortable looking seating. Huge Plasma screen Television with an entertainment system any young man would drool over.

"There is a CD system, with MP3 and all that other stuff I can hardly keep up with" Simon said with a grin. "The team we set on this place have picked out some music for you. Modern stuff mostly with a selection of other items." he said. Then pointed off to the side, "DVD's basically the same thing a selection of this years releases, some of last years. The TV is Digital and has a full package subscription. Urh.. what else... Each bedroom has some mod cons as well. Smaller TV, and the personal living room you wanted in each has been set up with smaller, but similar equipment. The building has a couple of T3's direct to the Internet, so nice and fast even if everyone was watching streaming media. We're actually on the backbone direct line here. But don't tell anyone." Simon said with a wink.

Harry laughed. Then silently thanked god for Remus. The man was bloody good with computers and the most Muggle savvy wizard. Mostly because of his affliction, he was shunned from the Wizarding world and worked mostly in the Muggle one. He had found a talent for computers after a night school course and from there it was all history. Now Harry had that knowledge in his head and actually knew what the hell Simon was talking about. While he had been able to pass on a working knowledge to the sisters he couldn't pass on it all. So his knowledge eclipsed their own. Leaving them looking a little blank.

"So... great for looking at porn then" Harry said with a roguish smile.

Simon looked at him in shock, blinked and then laughed his head off.

He then led them on a tour, describing the building's facilities as he walked. It was a typically yuppie like living quarters. There was going to be a pool on the roof, covered of course, and some fitness training areas as well. He went on to explain the other usual fixtures and fittings. Each of the 'bedrooms' had two floors. The top floor had a large bedroom, and a shower/bathroom, the bottom had a large living area and small kitchenette. The kitchenette wasn't much more than somewhere to make coffee and wash up cups. As there was a much larger kitchen in the main area that was supposed to be used for meals. This was after all a single apartment in theory.

"Thanks Simon. It's amazing." Harry said with a big smile.

"The last thing is for me to give you these" Simon said, handing out some key cards and other paraphernalia, "And to let you know the tech geeks set up your PC for you. The pass thingy is on the bottom of the keyboard by all accounts. They said you would need to change that asap."

"Brilliant, thanks Simon and I can assure you I am very, very pleased" Harry said with a big grin.

Simon smiled, courting a relationship with the up and coming Black Industries was very much in his companies best interests. They had some of the most prime land in London, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Swindon, Cardiff, Portsmouth well the list was long. The fact that Harry here, or rather Baron Black, was the head of the company and was happy with them was very good.

Harry read that easily. So called Muggles had little protection on this thoughts. Which made dealing with them in business a little easier than normal. "I think, all things considered... Your firm was interested in Dock Road weren't they?" Harry said with an innocent smile.

"You're teasing me Baron" Simon said with a smile.

"I'll instruct my sharks to contact yours and we'll set up a contract for you to develop it." Harry said.

"Excellent" Simon said. "Thank you Baron Black, If there is nothing else I'll get back to my office and tell them the god news." he fished in his jacket pocket and handed Harry a business card. "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me"

"Thank you Simon." Harry said. Then saw the man to the lift, shaking him by the hand. Once the lift had whisked Simon away he turned back to Cissy and Bella. "What about this place hey?" he said arms wide and smiling like crazy.

"It's impressive. I know what some of this is from your cheat sheet you gave us... but not all of it." Cissy admitted.

"Nor do I. How cool is that. Is anyone else hot?" he asked adjusting his collar a bit.

"Yes" was the resounding answer. "Can we use a cooling charm?" Bella added.

"Urm... No! I'm not having my toys blown up thanks very much. No here, see this thing on the wall." he said walking to the wall. "There are a few around. Set the temperature you want, let's go cold... It's hot out there," Harry tapped on the Air Conditioning control, there was a low whirr. Then a few moments later blessed cool, almost cold air, spilled out of the nearest unit.

Bella turned her face up to it with a smile on her voice. "Oh it's like a Scottish wind on the moors." she said, then sniffed, "But no smell of heather"

Harry smirked, "Actually I can get these cartridge things... I can get you that smell if you want."

Bella blinked in shock, "You're kidding me?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope. I'm really not. Now I'm not 100% sure they'd have that exact smell but I'd be willing to bet I can get close to it."

"Amazing" Bella said turning her face back to the vents.

Cissy looked at Harry and leaned against a wall, "Okay explanation time." she said.

Harry looked at her, "The arrows, they make the temperature go up and down..."

"... Not the air thingy... Black Industries?"

"Oh, right okay... The Black Foundation does indeed own a LOT of land in the Muggle world. It was designed for expansion of the Wizarding Community at a later date. Well that's not happened and frankly nor is it likely to for a while. So I decided there was money to be made here. I, with the Goblins help, set up Black Industries. Now one of the things that company does is Land Ownership and Development. I won't bore you with the details, I've spent the last few weeks learning this crap and I wish I hadn't... Anyway, The Black foundation shifts land to Black Industries, and they either lease the land or sell off compartments of it. Dock Road is not a road. Out there right on the edge of London there is an area called Dock Road. Now why Simon is so chuffed is because it's a developing area. It's large enough for a small out of town village like place. Get all the posh office workers and business bods their out of London homes within spitting distance of London. That development alone is worth ... well" Harry smiled, "A lot"

"When did you set all this up?" Cissy asked, "It's not like you've been sat idle"

"No, but that paper work I've been working on has a lot to do with all this oh and my bloody Potions Homework but that's besides the point." Harry said with a smirk. "I've been in constant Floo and... other contact with Griplock of the Goblins. We've struck up a sort of partnership. They have a lot of Muggle money coming in and not a lot to do with it. We've struck a deal to work together to invest that. They move more into the Muggle world and I make a shit load of money for the family. They are also working to move some of the assets into liquid form. The Blacks are old money rich. Which means land mostly. That and items. I'm shifting some of the land and some of the Galleons to Pound. But that bit is temporary. IT takes a lot of money to start a company as large as Black Industries."

"Griplock as in Chairman of Gringotts Bank. Known only as Chairman to everyone outside of his family. That Griplock?" Cissy asked.

"If that were true you wouldn't know he was called Griplock." Harry said with a smile.

"No, I know that because Lucius spent a fortune finding it out. Then made the mistake of calling him by name. He thought he was showing willing or something, probably trying to put the Chairman in his place. Sometime later I found out he lost 5,000 Galleons to the Chairman who sued him for miss-use of a Goblin title." Cissy said.

Harry laughed, "Weird. He said, 'Very well Baron if you want to be called Harry I will. But you must call me Griplock'. His exact words."

Cissy shook her head, "The business you are generating must be immense."

"Yeah well land isn't the only thing that Black Industries is involved with."

"Such as..."

"I'll give you one for free. Find out the rest for yourself" Harry said with a teasing smile. "Parchment"

Cissy frowned, "Parchment?" she asked.

"Do you realise how much the Wizarding world goes through?" Harry said, then went on to answer his own question, "Millions of tonnes of the stuff. Local supply can't keep up with the demand, driving the price sky high. Well, Muggle techniques are a lot more efficient for making paper. Even high grade like Parchment. Well strictly speaking Parchment isn't paper. Still the flocks in the wizarding world are nearly depleted. You see, Parchment is a thin material made from calfskin, sheepskin or goatskin. Obviously we're talking a limited stock here. So... using herds in the real world I've brought and got people managing using modern husbandry techniques. Black Industries will probably be the main supplier for Parchment within the year, if not sooner. I happen to know, since we own the company, that one Wizarding supplier is about to go tits up. Or would've" Harry smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You think Wizards will use Muggle Parchment, despite it's better quality and higher supply? Snobbish bastards exist in the magical world Cissy you know that. So the stuff will be shipped via our magical company. No one will realise where the parchment really comes from."

"Sneaky bastard" Cissy said with a tone of admiration.

"Uh huh, that one, I am VERY proud to admit was my idea. The property was Griplocks."

"You say we, our, most of the time." Bella said.

"It is ours. The Blacks. Did you notice Simon called me Baron?"

"Yes, but you are." Bella said.

"Yes, in the wizarding world nobility titles are handed out like chocolate frog cards. Not in the Muggle one. Well, you could buy a title not long ago but that got scuppered. No the Barony title for the Blacks is ALSO a Muggle title. Given out LONG ago. Usually I believe they aren't hereditary titles, but" Harry shrugged, "Whatever, it is I have no idea why. Apparently we got it for some shit up in Scotland. The Blacks have had a lot of dealings with Muggles over the centuries. More than most pure blood families. Which is my point with the whole Baron thing is that it shows that Blacks have ALWAYS had Muggle ties. Despite what you may believe."

"I find that hard to believe." Cissy admitted.

"Once, long ago. The Blacks were designated to deal with Muggles. You think all the food we eat is bred, made, or otherwise sourced from only Wizarding sources?" Harry said with a mocking tone.

"I hadn't thought of it to be honest" Cissy admitted.

Harry leaned on the wall, "I know, and in this case, thankfully most don't. The Black House was essentially brought into Ill Repute many, many years ago because of that. Only it's not because no one knows. We source from the Muggles via a complicated net of companies and contacts. It's nearly all run through US. That's a lot of cash flow. This has all been ticking along by itself for years now. We've been getting robbed blind, but still making enormous amounts of money in the process."

"I didn't think we were that well off. Comfortable for sure, but you're making it sound like we're astounding rich" Bella put in.

Harry grinned, "The Goblins made me aware of some interesting facts... I'm not dodging your question Bella. I'm getting to it I promise. The main reason this was brought to my attention was because of the Black Family Vault."

"Okay... Not sure I follow" Bella said.

"It's full. It's been expanded time and time again, now it's full" Harry said with a smile. "They use it like Fort Knox." Harry said with a laugh, "There is so much gold in that place that it's astounding. This is the main vault by the way. Not the smaller ones you may have seen. This is the biggie, the one that essentially belongs to all Blacks. I'm just the one in charge of it. So the Goblins and I have been talking of ways to resolve this issue. I mean if we gave away money we could crash the economy. I kid you not. We are RICH. As in the richest family in the United Kingdom. Not Wizarding UK, the entire thing. Obviously the form of our wealth is not currency in that respect, but if you take the wizarding figure and covert it. That's what we are. So yes we're comfortable" Harry grinned, "Because of the sheer blindness of Wizards in general. I could kill the Wizarding economy like that" he said and snapped his fingers loudly. "They just thought, oh we'll make this family worry about all that and left it at that. The community has grown, not a lot, but it has grown. Demand grew, so supply had to. It's been stagnant in recent years though. Which is, I think, when the head of family lost track. I'm fairly sure we're talking the last two generations have had no idea about what we do. Which is the second reason this was brought to my attention."

"Huh?" Bella said, as Cissy was looking utterly stunned, at least having some idea of what Harry was inferring.

"Well, over those last two generations we have indeed been robbed blind. Prices have gone up, some of the demand has grown past current supply abilities. Like Parchment. Or Food. Or Ink... Did you realise how much ink we go through? Anyway, I digress again. Oh, clothing robes and all that. Some is sourced internally. I mean Acromantular Silk, not available outside of Wizarding circles. But silk, wool, Cotton etc etc. We source it all. Because it's all fallen fallow stockpiles are virtually at nil and the river of incoming goods is trickling. When it needs to roar through like a white water rapid. That's not been happening. No new sources have been found, Muggle business have gone bust, or survived by robbing us blind. The Goblins thought that wasteful. They have heard my reputation and realised they had a golden opportunity here. I'm working with Griplock to stabilise the economy here. Which, yes, will make us a shit load of money in the process. But more importantly and this again is where Black Industries comes in. I'm going to set it up so it's a little more self sustaining." Harry laughed, "The Blacks are respected Pure Bloods, but not widely thought of as anything but good stock. People just don't realise we are the most powerful family in the Wizarding community in the UK. Also abroad a bit too."

"This is... staggering." Cissy said, Bella nodding her agreement.

"Well, I've told you all this crap for a reason." Harry said. "We, and I know you're older in your minds, but end of the day... We are the new generation. It's up to us to create the future, and we are best placed to do that than any family. Oh, just so you know the Malfoy's are in for a nasty shock soon. I'm sorry."

Cissy frowned, "How so?"

"They're one of the largest robbers of the blind variety. It's all through a complicated network of businesses and double blind accounts, but they control most of the Wizarding sources. We obviously have dealings with them a lot inn business. They've been under pricing us for a long time because no one has been aware enough to say... Fuck off you cheap skate, this or that is worth ten times as much."

Harry smiled, "Their cash flow is about to go south...Anyway as I was saying the future."

"Remember I told you there are more Muggleborn's in the school right now than ever. More than Purebloods?"

Cissy nodded and Bella did too, which told Harry that Cissy must've have told her for some reason.

"You think we're happy with the way things are? We will outnumber Pure Bloods when we graduate think on that."

Cissy looked at him seriously, "You're saying they will vote out Fudge."

"That's only for starters but yeah. More Muggle friendly people will get voted in to various positions in the government. Pure blood power will wane, Muggleborn will rise. Those that don't leave that is. More Muggleborn's will get positions in the Ministry and I suspect within 20 years at most we will have a Muggleborn Minister." he smiled wolfishly, "I intend to make sure of that fact."

"I thought you didn't like politics" Cissy said.

"I don't. Thanks for showing just how well you know the Pureblood way of doing things Cissy..." he trailed off meaningfully.

"Oh no" Cissy said holding up her hands and backing away, "No, No."

Harry smiled charmingly at her, "You really think blood matters?"

"Yes" Bella and Cissy asserted at the same time and firmly.

"Why" Harry said, leaning back on the wall. "You must realise you as you stand are a dying breed?"

Cissy frowned, he might be right.

"Pure blood births are down. Muggleborn's are up... Need I slam the point home?"

"But... We're more powerful" Bella said.

"Pure bloods have good power levels. I won't disagree. Ginny, one of the most powerful witches I've come across. You Bella, probably rank up there with her. Both Pure bloods. Sorry Cissy I have no idea of how powerful you are. But, power isn't that important. With good interbreeding it won't even sink much. Of course if Purebloods don't do that... Power levels may sink a bit. But I'd put Hermione against Ginny. Any time. And I trained them both remember, I know what they can do. Hermione would win for one simple fact."

"What?" Bella asked. Curious as to how a Mudblood would beat a Pure Blood.

"Knowledge. Without it Power is nothing. Now don't get me wrong Ginny, in a while would probably kick Hermione's arse. Because if you have both you are deadly. But right now, Ginny lacks the stores of Knowledge Hermione has. Hermione is of middling power levels. She's no slouch mind. Just ask Draco" He said with a sharkish smile.

"But blood will out." Bella said.

"Rhetoric bollocks. If that were true then Sirius wouldn't have turned against his family, or stayed against them. He would be a Death Eater."

Bella's mouth opened and shut a few times.

"Now there is much that a Pure blood has to offer, I'm sure the culture is fascinating. I don't think we should go all the way the other way. But this supremacy thing Pure Bloods seem to have going on... It's not true." Harry said. "You're not better than me because my mum was Muggleborn are you?" Harry asked.

Bella wanted to say yes, but couldn't. Nor could Cissy and that annoyed them both.

"I mean, you care about me right? I was brought up a Muggle. Do you think less of me because of that?" he went on to ask. "Don't just reply, think about it."

They remained quiet, mouths open from where he had caught their automatic denial. "We care" Cissy said with a glance at her sister. "We don't think we're better than you because of the Muggle thing."

"No" Bella said, "It's because we're female."

Harry looked at her with total shock on his face, then laughed aloud and heartily. "Well. I cannot deny the truth of THAT statement" Harry said. "Enough grandstanding. Go pick your rooms out" he said with a big grin. "Then we're going shopping."

There was a sudden scrabble as Cissy and Bella acted their physical age and made a run for the best rooms. Though they were not entirely sure what that would be just yet.

Harry smirked. He had already staked a claim to his one. But there were three others to choose from. There was a shriek of "Oi, cheating bastard" coming from off to the front of the building and Harry smirked again.

Apparently they had found his room first.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 – Shopping, Skipping, Skating

London

"This" Harry said looking around them, "Is a shopping centre. The Americans call it a Mall. I took Cissy to Knightsbridge before and I promise I'll take you Bella. But you aren't going to want to slob around in designer clothes. This is where this place comes in"

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Because it sells off the rack clothing in a variety of Styles, Colours and Sizes" Harry said. "Urh... Oh" he said trailing off with an embarrassed smile.

"What is it?" Cissy asked.

"I urh... Know nothing about women's sizes. I can't tell you what sizes to get... Let me think for a moment here... Oh I know, tell the shop assistant you need help with sizes. Tell them; urm, oh hell"

"We'll think of something... But you're making it sound like you're not coming with us" Cissy said.

"Oh I am, but there are a few places that I won't. For the sake of my blood pressure" Harry said with a grin.

"Such as?" Bella asked curiously.

"Underwear shopping" Harry said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I know a few shops that might do it... But, a bit of a warning. Considering the way Bella reacted to your Skirt that first night Cissy... Put it this way, younger = shorter for the most part."

"Oh... Is this a ploy to see more of my legs Harry?" Cissy asked.

"Well, I'm not against the idea with either of you" Harry admitted, blushing ever so slightly, "But there are also jeans and all that. Trousers and stuff, but Jeans are more our 'age' and skirts too from what I've seen, I mean... Look around."

They did, and had to admit Harry was right. "I think I'm going to be saying 'Eye's Up' A lot" Cissy remarked.

Harry smirked, "I don't know why you bother. I ignore you anyway" he said striding away towards the nearest likely shop.

Bella laughed and put her arm into her sisters. "Come on Cissy, let's go get mugglified."

-#-

"I will pay you to wear that" Harry said. They had been shopping awhile and he was currently standing with Bella who was browsing some clothing with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That skirt... I'll pay you to wear it" Harry said with a grin. He picked the item off of the shelf.

"That will hardly cover my bu... decency" Bella remarked.

"Of course it will, but it WILL flash nearly all your leg. I am really into that idea" Harry said with a smirk.

Bella looked at him and smiled slightly. He had been treating her better and better as time went on. He certainly hadn't flirted much with her. This was the first sign that they would really hit it off. They certainly had a compatible sense of humor. But there was also a past there that Bella wasn't sure they would be able to get past. That said, he had been nothing but courteous towards her and she appreciated that. Still, it was nice to see him treating her the same as Cissy. Well, approaching that level. Harry and Cissy should just get down and get it over with as far as Bella was concerned. There was some real spark between the two. Cissy had to forget she had been twice his age. Now she was more like a very mature 16 year old. Not that the age was THAT accurate. They both passed easily enough for 18 after all.

Bella's eyes turned sultry, "And how will you pay me Harry" she asked in a throaty voice.

Harry blinked in surprise and then smiled at her, "Well I'm sure we can come up with a payment plan that will fit you perfectly."

Bella laughed and leaned on his arm for a moment. A feeling of intense attraction leapt between the two of them, bringing pleasure along for the ride. Just as it had before. "Oh my" Bella said. Removing her hand and smiling slightly.

"I have no idea what's going on there..." Harry started.

"... But I kind of like it" Bella finished.

They looked at each other, a heat wave forming between them... Metaphorically speaking. It was a little soon in their new friendship to be pushing the boundaries in that direction though. Harry broke the stare and smiled. "Well, whatever it is it's worse for me" he said.

"How do you figure that?" Bella asked. She knew damn well it was intense as hell for her.

"Because I now have to stand behind something till I ... subside a bit" Harry said sidling behind a rack of clothes.

Bella laughed sexily at him. "Tell you what Harry... I'll wear this" she said taking the skirt off of him. "If you spend..." she paused, wondering how far she could, or should, push this. "30 Seconds touching my leg with it on." she said, deciding to just go for it and hang the consequences.

Harry's mouth opened and shut a few times, his eyes showing shock. Bella was starting to worry she had gone too far. Then he smiled, "Deal"

Bella laughed again and added the Micro Mini to her collection of clothing.

Harry noticed that Bella and Cissy had very different styles. Cissy was currently trying on some of the smarter wear clothing. While Bella was much more casual in her choices. Though Harry knew he was going to be having some serious blood flow issues around them both.

Bloody Libido.

-#-

Harry sipped his cappuccino with relish, "Ahh that's good" he said.

Bella sniffed hers while Cissy drank happily. Cissy had spent time in Italy and Cappuccino even got to the Wizarding world there. Bella though had not been out much all things considered. She certainly wasn't that well travelled outside of the UK.

"Go on, give it a whirl" Harry said with a teasing smile.

Bella met his eyes and smiled slightly. "What do I get this time?" she asked.

Cissy looked between the two as they bantered back and forth for a while. There was a very new dynamic between them. New as in that day. Flirting outrageously and quite a bit of heat behind it. Like it wasn't so much flirting as foreplay. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She had sort of had Harry to herself in that regard. Perhaps she had held herself back too much. Now missing her chance as it were. Did she even want a chance? In her head she was older than he was. Bella not so much, she hadn't really matured much after school. Hadn't had the chance, going from school girl to monster in a blink really. Mostly as an act to start with and then later on actually being insane enough to be a monster. Even Cissy knew that. So Bella had NO problems with her attraction for Harry. Cissy had to admit she was attracted to him. Her son was virtually the same damn age. Of course... he wasn't really her son. He was Lucius's son always had been really. But still... it was a stumbling block for her. As much as she wanted to show him what she had meant about going down on her knees.

She frowned into her coffee. What the hell! There was something odd about this though. From barely talking to friendly to flirting hard enough to super heat the table... That was a bit weird. Perhaps it had something to do with that touch reaction? Cissy uncrossed her legs and recrossed them again. Harry perked up in shock. "Oh; sorry" Cissy said innocently.

Bella half frowned and looked at her sister. What was that? She was finally having some fun after like 20 years and Cissy interrupted it. Why would she do that? Bella knew that Cissy liked Harry, but she wasn't doing anything about it. Bella was more than happy to do something about it. Up to and including shagging his brains out. She doubted Cissy would even think of doing that. But then Bella had been the girl who would... back in her Hogwarts days. Not that Cissy was a blushing virgin bride at her wedding either. The thing with her particular area of expertise, you had to practice... Her thoughts derailed and went flying all over the place. No... No way... Could he?

Meanwhile Harry was totally unknowing and unaware happily sipping his coffee and looking around.

"Urh..." Bella said slowly. "Urm" she added, "Erm..."

Cissy blinked at the change in her sister. They had been having a minor staring contest when suddenly Bella's eyes had flown wide open and a shocked look had entered her eyes.

Harry turned to Bella with a worried look, having never seen her look so unsure of herself. Cissy was at a loss as well. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"You know... This" Bella said reaching out and laying a hand on Harry's arm.

Harry's pupils dilated and he said in a charged tone of voice, "I dimly recall" he said sarcastically.

Cissy frowned, oh it was like that was it?

"I think I might know what it is, but... It's hard to explain." Bella said.

Cissy looked at her, the two had an unspoken discussion and Cissy got a eureka face.

"Okay, Cissy get's it... me, not so much" Harry said.

"There's a branch of magic" Bella began, "It's pretty rare to find practitioners, or those with talent or natural ability in it... but... I think you might have that talent... We touch, we get feedback and that's what's causing me, us, to get urh..."

"Excited?" Harry ventured.

"That'll do" Bella said. "Really it's amazing to find someone with the gift."

Harry blinked, "Oh, OH! Right... Urm...I get what you mean." He said finally.

"Well, this is ... what's that word... Cool" she said with a big grin.

Cissy inwardly growled. If this came down to a competition, if she decided to make it a competition. Bella had a bit of an advantage. Or, more than that really. Because to practice one had to act.

"Whys it cool?" Harry asked with a faint smile.

"Because I can teach you" Bella said. Then blushed, "I mean, if you want me to. It's just teaching and I am sure if you don't like me that much we can do something else."

Even Cissy was surprised by that sudden rush of information.

"Urh... I do like you that much Bella. I also like you as a friend okay... I think you're bloody hilarious actually. I think you're both amazing and so far I have to say this is my best summer ever." Harry said, looking at them, both seriously. "I have you two to thank for that."

They both melted. They didn't want to but there it was melt down.

"What guy can say he spends the summer in the company of two amazingly fun, sexy and intelligent women." Harry added.

Cissy was rather hoping he would stop soon before she thought fuck it and kissed him age difference or nay.

Bella had no such hang ups and leaned across and kissing him gently on the lips. A surprisingly chaste kiss for her. "Thank you Harry" she said smiling.

Cissy thought Fuck it.

Harry blinked and smiled as Cissy also backed away, thanking him and smiling. "Wow" he said. "Remind me to say that stuff again sometime."

"It's not so much that you just said it." Bella told him, "It's more that you meant it. Now shut up before I smear my lipstick all over you" she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Bit late for that Bella" Cissy commented, "He's covered."

Harry laughed. Then dabbed at his face with a napkin, "Did I get it?" he asked.

Cissy opened her mouth to deny it, when Bella kicked her. Cissy looked across and saw the mischief in her sisters eye and felt a little impish herself. "Of course Harry" she said in stead.

"Right, well... There is a skate rink here... Want to try it?"

"I don't know how to... Skate" Cissy hazarded.

"Nor do I" Harry admitted. "That's half the fun of it. It's a roller rink so shouldn't be too hard... should it?"

-#-

Harry grunted with the impact. So far he had gotten the general hang of Skating, it was stopping he was having trouble with. His natural reactions and balance meant he didn't often fall over. But this stopping thing was tricky.

Cissy rolled up beside him, coming to a graceful stop and laughing at him. He smirked at her. It was strange, but Cissy and Bella seemed to be doing pretty well. He would've thought that with only his memories to go by this would be harder for them that it was him. Apparently he had been wrong.

Bella swooped in, hitting the plastic divider hard and rebounding off. Landing on her arse.

OK, not that much better. At least Bella not so much.

Harry laughed, and held out his hand to help her up. Bella growled playfully and yanked on his arm. Sending him sprawling on top of her. Not something either of them minded. Especially when they made bodily contact and shocks of pleasure went through them both. Cissy dragged Harry off of Bella pretty fast. Not that Harry noticed, but Bella did.

The two sisters glared at each other for a moment. There were lines being drawn up in an invisible war between the two. Harry had no idea. He may have knowledge in his head, not of his own. He may have some skills that defied belief but he was still only 16 years old and not that knowledgeable about women.

"I just need to have a ... word with Bella a moment. Harry could you be a love and grab us a drink?" Cissy said, eyes on her sister.

Harry finally got a clue about the strange atmosphere between the two. He was, however, woefully inadequate to the task of understanding what it was all about. "Oh, okay Cissy. I'll be back in a minute" he said. Gliding backwards a bit before he set off fairly smoothly across the rink.

The two sisters looked at each other steadily. Cissy finally helping Bella to her feet.

"What are we doing?" Cissy asked, leaning against the barrier.

Bella smiled slightly, "I'd say that was obvious. Since we started this little shopping trip you and I have been competing for Harry's attention. It's only gotten worse since we came onto the rink."

"Yes, but why?" Cissy asked. "We don't know him that well. You in particular."

"Warning me off Cissy?" Bella asked, more curious than annoyed.

"No. I mean, I did see him first" she said, the last with a smirk. "It's not like you to chase a man at all Bella. Normally she give them that smile of yours, snog them and lead them away panting."

Bella snorted, "Been a while since I did that last. Like... god a decade or two."

"I'm twice his age." Cissy said.

"No; you're not. You have to stop thinking like that. Your body is leading you on this, but your brain is over thinking things." Bella said. "We're 16 again my darling sister. We've got some hormonal baggage with that for sure. The fact we've got a white knight. Who, just happens to be gorgeous with some sexy eyes... " she trailed off her meaning clear. "Add to that, he's saved us both from our own personal hells. Gone out of his way, especially with me, to be nice to us. It's a hell of a cocktail. I know I'm hot for him. I won't deny it. I don't particularly want to fight you for him though"

Cissy got that message loud and clear. Bella WOULD fight for him if she was forced to, but if she did as Bella suggested. Forgot her mental age as it were. What other option was there? She didn't want to fight her sister for a bloke either. That sort of thing didn't end well generally speaking. Especially since she and Bella had just found each other again. In a way it was a shame Andy wasn't with them too. But then she was happy with her place in life. No need for second starts or spells.

"You know what I think?" Bella said finally, she too had been thinking apparently.

"No, what?"

"You like him. He likes you. That much is obvious. He likes me too, and you know I like him."

"Urm... Not sure I follow." Cissy said obviously confused.

"We've done the conforming thing. Both of us in our ways conformed to what people expected of us."

Cissy frowned, so Bella ocntinued, "I say we don't conform. I say we do what we want this time around. Have some fun doing it too."

"Right... and this has to do with the Harry situation what?" Cissy asked.

"We both do him." Bella said succinctly. Causing Cissy to cough up a lung. "I don't think he'll mind. He's not the conformist type. I'm not just talking sex either. Though I will be shagging him shortly. You know sex magic... pretty much a given I'll be shagging him. But that's not what I mean. I mean the whole thing. We both 'ask him out'" she said with air quotes. "We put it forward as that we're both asking him out. I think he'll be interested. I also think he may take some persuading, but he'll go for it. It won't be the first time you and I shared a man."

Cissy was bright red, but smirked, "It would be the first time we did it knowingly though."

Bella smirked back, "That's true. That bastard. But Harry isn't like that. Only way this will work is if we're up front. Honest with him and each other. I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to loose out on a guy like that either."

Cissy nodded thoughtfully. "I don't even know if I can get over the fact I'm... mentally... twice his age yet Bella."

"I'm just saying think on it. In the meantime. Let's have some fun. Stop fighting and chat, flirt and what ever else comes up with him."

"What ever else comes up?" Cissy asked with a slight smile.

Bella bobbed her eyebrows at her and they exploded into laughter. Harry slammed into the wall beside them. Holding, luckily, sealed bottles of water for them. He looked at them, "Everything okay now?" he asked. Eluding to the tension from before. It didn't seem to be apparent any more but... Who knew.

"Yeah, we're fine," Cissy said, sharing a secretive smile with her sister. In truth Bella's idea had merit, and she was right about something else as well. They had conformed to what people thought of them, had expected of them.

Wasn't it the point of the exercise to start again?


End file.
